


Summer in Rise Soon

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KFFKaisoo2020, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoofanfic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Jongin tidak menyangka pindahnya ke sekolah baru nya malah menemukan banyak hal baru. Sebagai status Alpha tertinggi ia dikejar oleh banyak ras yang menginginkan kematiannya. Namun semua pekerjaan konyol dari Kyungsoo sang President school nya malah membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu bersekolah.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	Summer in Rise Soon

**Title**

Summer in Rise Soon

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin 

Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Kim Minseok

Kim Junmyeon

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongdae

**Summary**

Jongin tidak menyangka pindahnya ke sekolah baru nya malah menemukan banyak hal baru. Sebagai status Alpha tertinggi ia dikejar oleh banyak ras yang menginginkan kematiannya. Namun semua pekerjaan konyol dari Kyungsoo sang President school nya malah membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu bersekolah.

**Author’s note**

Terimakasih atas prompt nya dan maaf jika cerita terkesan buru buru. Semoga suka ceritanya

**Kode prompt**

BL034 “Sejak kecil Jongin tidak tahu mengapa keluarganya mengungsikan nya. Dia tetap bersekolah namun kedua abangnya terus menjaganya sangat ketat hingga ia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. Keadaan berubah semenjak bertemu Kyungsoo yang merupakan siswa teraktif di sekolahnya menawarkan Jongin untuk masuk dalam organisasi. Semua berjalan normal hingga beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Jongin ke 17. Jongin menghilang, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dan merasa kehilangan. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin adalah ancaman terbesar untuk kaum nya. Jongin adalah keturunan alpha Serigala terakhir darah terkuat dari segala campuran. Mampukah Kyungsoo si manusia biasa mengembalikan Jongin menjadi rekan sekaligus orang yang dia cintai?

**Tag**

#kaisoo #kaisoofanfic #kffkaisoo2020

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tiga sosok berdiri dalam kegelapan. Berwujud manusia tentunya namun tampak lebih kaku dari manusia manapun. Satu di antaranya menyalakan pemantik api dan mendekatkannya pada rokok di mulutnya.

“Ku harap dia mengerti. Ini demi keselamatannya dirinya juga. Kita tidak tahu ancaman apa yang akan menghampiri Jongin. Ia adalah harapan untuk bangsa kita, walaupun sebelum kelahirannya bangsa kita sudah memiliki banyak raja. Mereka tidak keberatan untuk mengancam hidupnya demi pengakuan tertinggi di dalam bangsa ini.” Ucap lelaki paling tua diantara mereka. Asap rokok mengepul dari bibirnya.

“Dia lebih dari Jongdae bahkan dia lebih kuat dari Junmyeon.” Tambahnya lagi.

“ Minseok...”

“ Ya Ayah.”

“ Ku percayakan Jongin denganmu. Ini kelima kalinya kita berganti sekolah. Junmyeon akan ikut pindah juga. Dan Jongdae akan menyusul.”

Minseok mengangguk. Banyak alasan untuk menitipkan Jongin kepada Minseok, sosok yang tidak banyak tanya dan cepat. Sedangkan Jongin lelaki yang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan apapun yang diucapkan. Dia hanya seperti pion yang dibawa oleh tangan kedua

orangtuanya. Menurut adalah salah satu cara agar cepat selesai.

“ Jongdae menolak kembali ke sekolah.” Ucap laki laki bernama Minseok. Matanya runcing dan berwarna hijau cemerlang.

Sang Ayah menyedot rokok dalam dalam. “ Yakinkan suami mu. Kau tahu kelemahannya adalah dirimu walaupun dia anakku, namun dia sama sekali tidak akan mendengarkanku.” Lelaki tua itu membuang puntung rokoknya dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua laki-laki yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ucapannya.

Minseok mengangguk matanya menatap Jongin entah dalam tatapan prihatin ataupun kasihan.

“ Jangan menatapku seperti itu.” Ucap Jongin.

“ Semuanya akan baik baik saja Jongin. Kita hanya perlu bersikap layaknya manusia biasa agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kita.” Ucap Minseok

“ Ya. Agar tidak ada orang yang curiga mengapa kau, Jongdae dan Junmyeon tetap berwajah seperti ini walau usia kalian sudah memasuki ratusan tahun. Seharusnya Ibu tidak melahirkanku sehingga permasalahan berakhir di Jongdae.”

“ Kau anugerah. Kaum kita memerlukan dan menantikanmu. Kita semua tahu kau mukjizat bagaimana kau bisa lahir setelah ratusan tahun jarak dengan saudaramu yang lain. 

Jongin benci merasa seperti ini. Semakin ia menolak kehidupannya maka seluruh orang membuatnya percaya bahwa dia adalah harapan mereka.

“ Kau memang kakak ipar terbaik. Walaupun semua ucapanmu semakin membuatku pesimis dengan kehidupan ini. Kasihan Junmyeon dan Jongdae hyung. Mereka harus kembali menjadi anak sekolahan demiku.”

“ Setidaknya mereka bahagia karena mereka masih terlihat cocok berada disana. Ayo.” 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Rise Soon memang hanya kota kecil. Rata rata karena penduduk nya sedikit mereka dapat saling mengenal. Paman yang menjual daging di bandar selalunya pergi memancing di sore hari di sungai yang tampak tersembunyi di antara bukit pinus. Sheriff Park yang lebih banyak menggunakan kemeja biasa dibanding seragam polisi nya tampak lebih menyerupai tukang parkir mengatur lalu lintas. 

“ Kyungsoo! Apa Chanyeol kerumahmu? Tadi dia pamit denganku ingin belajar di rumahmu. Namun mengapa aku tidak mempercayainya.”

Sheriff Park memang seorang single parent yang overprotective dengan anak satu satunya, istrinya sudah meninggal dunia lama semenjak anak nya berumur lima tahun. Kini walaupun anaknya telah duduk di sekolah tinggi kota itu ia belum juga memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

“ Ya tadi dia kerumah tapi hanya sarapan saja. Sepertinya dia pergi latihan basket paman. Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan mulai.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat Sheriff Park mengurungkan emosinya karena anak nya berbohong dengannya, Kyungsoo adalah sosok laki laki yang sangat di idamkan di kota itu oleh para orang tua. Tidak lengkap rasanya jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga jika tidak membahas anak keluarga Do. Do Kyungsoo yang pintar, aktif, ramah serta sopan, senyum nya manis bahkan kulitnya lembut. Semua anak anak di Rise Soon sudah mengerti dan paham. Do Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memiliki tandingan. 

“ Sampai kapan Chanyeol membuang waktu nya untuk bertanding tanding seperti itu.” Sheriff Park masih mengomel.

“ Paman, kau tahu kan jika Chanyeol tidak ada di team basket kami maka piala besar tidak akan ada di ruangan walikota. Chanyeol memang berbakat Paman. Bahkan dia sudah membuktikan hingga tingkat antar daerah.”

“ Kyungsoo kau itu selalu saja membela dia. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang selalu punya cara menyelamatkan si telinga besar itu. Ah sudahlah, apa kau mau pergi ke sekolah? Mengapa tidak pergi bersama Chanyeol?.”

“ Dia pergi saja aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku mandi dia sudah berada di meja makan lalu setelahnya aku tidak melihatnya lagi.”

“ Ah memang anak itu membuatku malu saja dengan orangtua mu. Seakan akan aku tidak memberikannya makan.”

“ Tidak paman. Dia hanya suka makanan buatanku. Kita semua tahu itu.”

Sheriff Park mengangguk, benar tidak akan ada orang yang mampu melawan ucapan dan makanan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Sebuah mobil mewah yang tidak pernah terlihat di kota itu melewati Kyungsoo dan Sheriff Park.

“ Wah siapa itu? Apa ada penduduk baru disini?.” Sheriff Park berbicara sendiri matanya masih menatap kagum mobil mewah itu.

“ Harusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu paman. Bukannya kau yang lebih banyak tahu di kota ini.”

“ Hmm entahlah Soo. Beberapa tanah memang dibeli oleh banyak orang dari kota. Aku heran mengapa kota ini mendadak menjadi tempat investasi kaum kota besar. Walikota mulai menutup banyak informasi dari kepolisian.”

“ Bukannya karena Rise Soon adalah kota nyaman dan teraman dan semua berkat dirimu paman.” Kyungsoo tampak memuji sheriff Park.

“ Ah kau ini semua juga berkat penduduk yang memilih untuk menaati peraturan. Oh iya aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Jam malam diberlakukan kembali.”

“ Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?.”

“ Entahlah. Beberapa hewan besar ditemukan mati tergigit oleh sesuatu.”

“ Sesuatu? Maksud paman hewan lain?.” Tanya Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

“ Kami masih meneliti nya Soo. Karena tekstur gigitan bukan seperti gigi hewan pada umumnya. Yang jelas mulai malam ini jam malam akan diadakan kembali sampai hewan buas itu ditemukan.”

Tidak ada kata tidak untuk perintah sheriff maka Kyungsoo berjanji akan menaati peraturan dan permisi untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Peraturan jam malam bukanlah pertama kali. Dulu ketika Kyungsoo kecil kota ini juga melakukan hal yang sama alasannya karena binatang buas. Mungkin karena Rise Soon masih memiliki banyak hutan dan perbukitan tinggi.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari pertama bersekolah di tempat baru bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Jongin dengan Minseok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Junmyeon ikut dalam team anak sekolah. Jongin harus mendapatkan ijazahnya. Suka ataupun tidak.

Tentu bukan untuk mencari pekerjaan nantinya. Melainkan untuk mendapatkan status di kota kecil itu. Jongin harus terdaftar hingga mereka bisa menetap lebih lama. Setidaknya sebelum ada seseorang yang menyadari mengapa mereka menua lebih lama dibanding manusia biasa.

Mata coklat cerah itu memandangi pinggiran laut bermandikan cahaya matahari yang diukir menjadi seperti kelip di antara air Jongin menyadari betapa daerah yang dipilih ayah dan ibunya kali ini merupakan daerah kecil mengingat sebentar lagi usianya akan beranjak tujuh belas. Dimana semua kesialan akan bermula.

“ Rise Soon memang kecil dibanding kota kita dulu, tapi kota ini merupakan salah satu kota terbaik. Penduduknya sangat menaati peraturan dan percaya dengan pemerintah. Itu bagus Ayah bisa menyogok lebih banyak untuk keamanan kita. Dan dulu kita pernah tinggal disini.” Ucap Minseok tersenyum seakan menenangkan Jongin.

“ Terserah. Lagipula kita tidak akan lama berada disini. Kuharap masyarakat tidak mengingat kalian.” Ucap Jongin.

“ Hmm kurasa tidak karena kami dulu tidak melakukan interaksi dengan masyarakat.”

“ Lihat penampilanku. Apa menurut kalian baju sekolah ini tidak ketinggalan jaman?.” Junmyeon memandang dirinya melalui cermin bulat kecil yang dibawanya.

“ Junmyeon. Kau baru saja pindah dari New York. Tolong jangan samakan dengan tempat ini.” Ucap Minseok memutar matanya.

“ Kita sampai.” Tambah Minseok memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sekolah kecil dan murid murid yang tertawa. Sungguh semua sudah bisa Jongin prediksi. Junmyeon keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil Minseok. Menatap sekeliling seakan men-scan satu persatu manusia disana.

“ Junmyeon hentikan.” Ucap Minseok menatap anak anak murid yang mulai menatap mereka dengan kagum dan heran.

“ Manusia adalah makhluk yang digerakkan karena kebiasaan dan rasa ingin tahu. Satu dua tiga…”

“ Junmyeon apa yang kau hitung? Kau membuat mereka tertarik kepadamu.” 

“ Memang itu yang ku harapkan. Ayo Jongin kau di depan kami berada di belakangmu.”

“ Berhentilah bermain main. Ayah akan marah jika tahu kau seperti ini.”

Suara kekehan Junmyeon terdengar namun Jongin hampir sudah tidak tahan ingin meninggalkan semuanya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari kedua orang yang berposisikan sebagai penjaganya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis nya membalas teguran para fans nya. Ada ibu-ibu yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja, seorang ayah yang akan pergi kerja, supir bus yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak kenal dan rekan rekan sekolahnya. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo merupakan permata di kota ini. 

“ Hai Kyung! Lihat ini persiapan majalah sekolah kita.” 

“ Hai Baekhyun. Wah aku tahu kau pasti menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Aku suka caramu memadukan warna.” Kyungsoo mengamati dengan cermat hasil karya Baekhyun. Sedangkan mata Baekhyun menatap benda asing yang terparkir di parkiran sekolahnya. Itu adalah mobil mewah yang tidak mungkin berada disana.

“ Kyung itu apa?.” Baekhyun menunjuk mobil mewah seakan akan ia melihat ufo.

“ Mobil?.” Jawab Kyungsoo 

“ Maksudku bagaimana bisa itu berada disana?.”

Kyungsoo melihat dengan lebih detail. Ia ingat mobil itu sama dengan yang melihatnya ketika akan pergi ke sekolah tadi. 

“ Ah kurasa itu anak baru.” Ucap Kyungsoo

“ Wah dia pasti anak orang kaya. Bahkan mobil dinas walikota saja terlihat kuno jika berada di sampingnya.”

Kyungsoo menahan senyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih memandang kagum mobil mewah itu.

“ Ayo masuk. Aku harus mengambil formulir, jika ada anak baru maka artinya aku memiliki tugas.”

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun karena tahu lelaki imut itu tidak akan bergerak-gerak dari tempatnya.

Tampaknya ayah memang mampu menyogok pemilik yayasan sekolah ini sehingga Jongin, Minseok dan Junmyeon bisa berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Mereka benar-benar tidak membiarkan Jongin sendirian, dan Jongin tampak tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu. Toh dia tidak memiliki kawan ataupun orang yang ingin ia kenal di sekolah ini.

Anak anak murid di kelasnya tampak seperti manusia biasa. Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari pusat perhatian. Minseok dan Junmyeon tampak mengikuti pilihan Jongin. Wajah imut Minseok membuatnya terlihat sangat cocok menjadi anak sekolah. Junmyeon yang masih menarik narik kerah baju diantara vest nya.

“ Hai! Kau anak baru?.”

Lamunan Jongin terusik mata coklatnya memandang lelaki di depannya. Matanya hitam alisnya tebal dan anehnya dia tersenyum dengan Jongin.

“ Iya.”

“ Kau Jongin bukan? Kim Jongin? Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Aku president school disini.” Ucapnya mengulurkan tangan dan senyuman manis.

Begitu tahu anak murid pindahan itu berada satu kelas dengannya Kyungsoo langsung menuju kelas. Ia tidak menduga siswa baru itu lebih dari satu. Bahkan tiga! Benar kata Paman Park jika kota ini tiba-tiba menjadi lirikan para kaum kaya di kota. Mereka tampak berbondong-bondong meninggalkan dunia padat menuju kota kecil seperti Rise Soon.

“ Keren.” Ucap Jongin tidak membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan membuang tatapan matanya malas. Mata bulat Kyungsoo seketika tampak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga bahwa perilaku anak dari kota besar benar benar tidak sopan.

“ Oh.. Baiklah. Mungkin kau masih malu. Aku sudah berkenalan dengan saudaramu Kim Junmyeon dan aku akan melanjutkannya ke satu lagi.” Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba berbesar hati menghadapi sikap Jongin.

“ Hai. Kim Minseok? Aku Do Kyungsoo President School….”

Kata kata itu terulang lagi. Ini pengalaman sekolah pertama Jongin dan kini ia berfikir mungkin jabatan Presiden School memang layak diucapkan dan diperkenalkan kepada semua orang yang menjadi warga sekolah disana. 

Setelah meletakkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi. Kyungsoo memandang tiga murid baru di kelasnya. Paling tidak satu Kim bersikap ramah dengannya yaitu Kim Junmyeon. Sedangkan Kim Minseok seperti memberi jarak dengannya mungkin karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Sedangkan Kim terakhir, Kim Jongin lebih banyak memandang keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi dan kini tertidur di posisinya. Tidak ada yang peduli bagaimana ketiga saudara itu berada dalam satu kelas dan tingkat yang sama. Itu sering terjadi di  _ Rise Soon  _ kota ini hanya memiliki satu sekolah tingkat menengah ke atas. Tidak semua orang tua mengirimkan anaknya sekolah sesuai dengan umur mereka. Mungkin hal itu juga terjadi di keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang baru saja pindah itu. Satu tugas lagi yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan dengan Kim bersaudara. Andai saja ini bukan tugasnya sebagai President School maka ia memilih untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka apalagi dengan laki laki bermata coklat itu.

Pelajaran yang membosankan. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Junmyeon yang tiba tiba menjadi over acting di kelas. Junmyeon menunjukkan kemampuannya menyelesaikan soal soal matematika dengan mudah dan sikap remeh. Wajah Minseok mulai memerah, Jongin menduga Minseok sudah mematahkan banyak pena yang dibawanya karena menahan amarahnya kepada Junmyeon.

Lain hal nya dengan anak anak di kelas yang semakin kagum dengan Junmyeon. Tampan, pintar dan wangi sungguh Junmyeon merupakan contoh terburuk dari penyamaran sebagai siswa sekolah.

Tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi. Sedari tadi mereka bertiga tidak beranjak dari kelas. Minseok terus menendang kaki Junmyeon karena kesal kepadanya.

“ Minseok ini sakit! Kau harus ingat aku adalah kakak iparmu.” Junmyeon menyembunyikan kakinya agar tidak ditendang Minseok

“ Oh jelaskan kepadaku kenapa aku memiliki kakak ipar dengan sikap kekanak kanakan.” Ucap Minseok melempari remahan pena miliknya.

“ Er permisi…”

“ Kyungsoo… President School..” Ucap Junmyeon dramatis.

“ Maaf aku ingin memberikan kertas ini. Seluruh siswa disini wajib memiliki satu extrakulikuler kalian akan mengisi form dan memilih sendiri keinginan kalian.”

“ Oh.. Tapi kurasa Jongin tidak akan ikut satupun. Benarkan Jongin?.” Ucap Minseok mendelikkan matanya.

“ Tentu.” Jawab Jongin malas

“ Kenapa? Bukankah Jongin terlihat berpotensi di dalam cabang olahraga?.” Ucap Kyungsoo menilai badan Jongin membuat si empunya badan segera menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya dengan tas sekolah yang dibawanya.

“ Bukan seperti itu. Jongin memiliki penyakit bawaan sejak kecil. Er… Asma ya benar. Dia memiliki asma jadi tidak boleh capek ataupun terlalu banyak bergerak.” Ucap Junmyeon mencoba memblok pandangan Kyungsoo.

“ Baiklah. Tapi kalian berdua tentu sehat bukan untuk mendaftar di salah satu cabang olahraga ini?.” Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

“ T-tentu. Kau tahu Minseok ini pernah jadi atlet sepak bola.” Ucap Junmyeon cepat

“ Apa aku?.” 

“ Minseok pasti mendaftar di cabang sepak bola.” Tambah Junmyeon

“ Dan Kyungsoo apa kau tahu? Junmyeon ini sangat senang olahraga air. Dia mampu menyelam berjam jam tanpa bantuan alat.” Balas Minseok kesal. Membuat Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya.

“ Baiklah. Kim Minseok akan ku daftarkan di cabang sepak bola dan Kim Junmyeon akan ku daftarkan di cabang olahraga berenang.”

“ Sempurna.” Ucap Minseok kesal

“ Dan Kim Jongin. Tenang kau akan bergabung dengan organisasiku. Dia tidak akan kecapekan ataupun harus berlari.” Tambah Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berlalu dari keluarga Kim.

“ Kau lihat? Kau membuat kita terpisah dengan Jongin.” Tatap Minseok tajam kepada Junmyeon.

“ A-aku mana tahu  _ president school  _ memerlukan pembantu. Jaman dulu hanya ada ekstrakurikuler olahraga.”

“ Yaaak!.”

“ Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengikuti kegiatan itu. Aku lapar, apa kita bisa makan sebelum pelajaran mulai lagi?.” Ucap Jongin

“ Tentu! Ayo kita makan. Kau mau makan apa?.”

“ Apa aku boleh memakan daging rusa segar disini?.”

“ Tentu tidak. Ayo kita cari sandwich.” Minseok menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo melejit kencang walaupun ia mengaku tidak suka olahraga, tidak ada seorangpun di organisasi berlari sekencang Kyungsoo. Apalagi kalau dia sedang kesal dan gelisah.

“ Kyung! Dari mana saja? Dicariin sama Baekhyun tuh!.” Teriak Chanyeol lelaki yang tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari video game di depannya.

“ Sebentar!.” Teriakan balik Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menatap dirinya.

“ Kau lagi kesal?.”

“ Kau tahu anak anak baru di kelasku?.” Tanya Kyungsoo setelah meneguk minuman dari botol nya.

“ Kim bersaudara?. Tentu saja! Berita mereka sudah menyebar di sekolah kita. Mobil mereka sangat bagus.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia tahu betul kedatangan Kim bersaudara sudah tentu menjadi topik panas untuk sekolah mereka yang kecil ini. “ Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Ku fikir mereka hanya belum bersosialisasi namun kurasa mereka hanya menganggap sekolah ini lelucon.”

“ Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?. Kulihat mereka hanya diam saja dan ini masih hari pertama mereka Kyung. Bersabarlah.”

“ Kau tahu? Mereka bahkan tidak serius memilih extrakulikuler. Dan satu lagi kuharap kita lebih bersabar karena salah satu Kim masuk dalam organisasi kita.”

“ Bagaimana bisa?.”

“ Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Salah satu Kim masuk ke dalam organisasi kita? Astaga!.” Kepala Baekhyun muncul dari salah satu sekat ruangan.

“ Ya Kim Jongin.” Ucap Kyungsoo

“ Aku tidak masalah mana satu yang akan menjadi rekan kerja ku. Yang terpenting mereka adalah anak kota besar! Kau lihat mobil mereka? Kurasa itu seri terbaru.” Ucap Baekhyun

“ Memang apa bagusnya anak dari kota besar? Kita sudah kenal dari kecil. Aku tetangga Kyungsoo dan kau tetangga ku. Kita hidup dan kenal dari sejak dulu.” Ucap Chanyeol kesal

“ Karena itu Park Chanyeol. Itu membosankan.”

“ Kau tahu dimana mereka tinggal?.” Tanya Chanyeol mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya.

“ Tidak. Cuma ibuku mengatakan seseorang dari kota besar membeli empat hektar tanah dan membangun sebuah rumah di hutan.” 

“ Empat hektar? Apa mungkin keluarganya seperti sedang pensiun atau menikmati hari tua?.” Tanya Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan obrolan Baekhyun.

“ Entahlah. Mereka semua masih muda kurasa orangtua mereka belum setua itu untuk pensiun.”

“ Tapi Jongin masuk bukan karena keinginannya.” Potong Kyungsoo

“ Maksudmu?.”

“ Aku yang memasukkan nya ke dalam team kita. Ya karena.. Karena aku tidak memiliki pilihan lagi.”

“ Kau serius karena itu?.” Tanya Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga

“ Jadi apa lagi?.” 

“ Bukan karena kau naksir dengannya?.”

“ Yaak Byun Baekhyun berhentilah. Mereka memang menarik. Namun tampak terlalu asing untuk ku.”

“ Wajah tampan, mata yang bersinar, rambut bagus. Dan bahkan Minseok memiliki mata hijau, Junmyeon matanya biru. Hanya Jongin yang matanya coklat. Mereka tampak bukan seperti penduduk asli.” 

“ Kalau sudah selesai membahas Kim bersaudara itu bisakah kita meneruskan kerja kita? Kita masih memiliki banyak tugas sebelum pesta olahraga dan kesenian di mulai.” Chanyeol memberikan setumpuk slogan kepada Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih kecil sedikit terhuyung karena berat barang yang dibebankan kepadanya.

“ Ayo kita fokus. Besok dia akan mulai masuk dalam team. Semangat!.” Ucap Kyungsoo menghela napas. Mengingat perkenalan pertamanya dengan Jongin yang tidak bagus.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Matahari mulai turun ke arah barat sinarnya menembus ke sela pepohonan pinus. Jongin menghisap kopinya hidup di antara manusia dengan usia yang semakin tua membuat kebiasaannya ikut menjadi tua. Terdengar dering ponsel. Jongin lama tidak bereaksi menganggap itu bukan miliknya. Setelah kebisingan semakin mengganggunya, barulah ia sadar bahwa ponsel yang berbunyi itu miliknya. Jongin menatap nomor asing di ponselnya entah darimana atau siapa yang meneleponnya dia terlalu sering berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya sejak kecil.

“ Halo..”

“ _ Gute Nacht Jongin. Wie geht es Ihnen? _ ”

Ingin rasanya Jongin menutup ponselnya bahasa Jerman dan aksen seperti orang mabuk. Jongin sangat mengenalnya.

“ Kim Jongdae.”

“ Hyung?.” Suara hati hati menyahut di ponselnya.

“ Kim Jongdae Hyung.” Tambah Jongin

“ Aku merindukan mu. Sudah berapa lama? Seratus, dua ratus? Atau tiga ratus hari semenjak pertemuan terakhir kita.”

“ Ada apa.”

“ Hooh.. Aku rindu kesombonganmu. Bahkan hanya suara aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana penampilanmu mengangkat teleponku. Ketahuilah aku tidak akan meneleponmu jika ponsel Minseok aktif.”

“ Kau bisa menelepon Junmyeon.”

“ Kau tahu aku terlalu malas melayan nya. Kau penerima telepon buruk tapi Junmyeon lebih buruk.”

“ Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting aku akan menutup teleponmu.”

“ Kau ingin aku menelepon Ayah dan dia akan mengurungmu hingga usiamu ke tujuh belas? Oh Jongin ku kira mengasingkan mu bersama Minseok dan Junmyeon yang menjagamu seperti bayi sudah merupakan hal terburuk.”

“ Aku bukan bayi. Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan…..Hyung.” Jongin akhirnya mengalah karena ia tahu ayahnya pasti melakukan segala hal demi mengasingkannya dengan dunia luar.

“ Kau ingat klan di Asko?.” Ucap Jongdae pelan

“ Sedikit.” Suara Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya. Matanya meruncing dengan cepat begitu klan atau ras itu disebutkan.

“ Mereka sudah tahu keberadaanmu Jongin. Aku tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama mereka akan menyerang dan membunuhmu.”

“ Aku tidak takut.”

“ Wah! Semangat anak muda! Tentu! Tapi Jongin, pikirkan jika kau mati maka bukan hanya kau yang hilang. Keluarga kita, ras kita bahkan mungkin orang orang yang berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak hidup ratusan tahun untuk itu. Sementara ini aku masih berada disini namun jika sesuatu yang gawat muncul maka aku akan datang ke Rise Soon.”

Jongin menghela napasnya, jujur saja dia sudah sangat letih dengan kehidupan seperti ini. 

“ Apa yang harus ku lakukan?.”

“ Gampang. Kau hanya cukup bergaul dengan manusia manusia usahakan tidak terlalu mencolok sehingga mereka tidak tahu kau yang mana satu. Karena klan Asko tidak pernah melihat wajahmu dan wajah Minseok ataupun Junmyeon.”

“ Kau menyuruhku mengorbankan Junmyeon dan Minseok?.”

“ Setidaknya sampai kau berumur tujuh belas tahun Jongin hingga semua kekuatan dan tahta bangsa kita berada di dirimu. Ingatlah salah satu yang berkorban itu adalah pasanganku. Junmyeon dan Minseok sudah menjalani kehidupan ini lama. Mereka banyak strategi dan pengalaman. Aku cukup yakin Minseok akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi klan kita.” Ucap Jongdae tajam.

“ Hyung. Maukah kau rahasiakan ini dari Ayah?.”

Jongdae diam tidak menjawab. Jongin menunggunya.

“ Baik. Namun jika waktu itu tiba. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kita semua celaka. Berhati hatilah.”

“ Baik.”

Jongin menutup teleponnya. Tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu usai, sebuah teks singkat masuk ke ponsel Jongin. Sebuah nomor lokal tanpa nama.

_ Besok kita rapat jam 2 siang di sekolah. Mohon untuk semua kehadirannya.  _

_ Pesan tidak perlu dibalas karena bersifat broadcast. _

_ Do Kyungsoo _

_ President School _

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya ia masih membaca nama di bawah pesan tersebut. Sedikit penasaran bagaimana si presiden sekolah itu bisa mendapatkan nomornya. Matahari semakin turun, cahayanya tidak lagi terlihat. Jongin menghela napas. Teringat bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya selama ini berusaha agar dia tetap hidup. Hingga akhirnya ibu meninggalkan mereka semua. Tidak banyak kenangan antara dirinya dan ibu. Namun Jongin tahu betul ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan memperlakukannya layaknya anak. 

“ Jongin adalah harapan terakhir klan kita. Hanya dia yang tertera di ramalan mampu menyelamatkan kita. Dialah Alpha terakhir dan terkuat.”

Kalau saja bisa, Jongin ingin menghapus ramalan itu. Melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai salah satu yang biasa biasa saja. Jongdae dan Junmyeon juga Alpha namun mereka tidak tertera di dalam ramalan. Mereka Alpha biasa yang kuat dan memiliki banyak kesenangan. 

Jongdae senang berpergian walaupun ia telah terikat dengan Minseok, omega yang setia dengan keluarganya Jongdae tetaplah Jongdae. Ia tidak bisa di atur untuk menetap. Kehidupannya benar benar sebuah pertualangan.

Lain halnya dengan Junmyeon. Dia adalah yang tertua namun tidak terkuat di antara mereka. Jongdae masih memiliki kemampuan di atas Junmyeon. Alpha yang di sandangkannya tidak ubahnya hanya sebuah lelucon yang dibuat. Junmyeon tampak tidak pernah dengan serius menggunakan kekuatannya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pagi baru saja bergulir menjadi siang. Namun Minseok dan Junmyeon keduanya termenung memandang kosong papan di depan mereka. Jongin tidak peduli dia hanya bertugas untuk bersekolah. Bersiap untuk tidur daripada mengurusi permasalahan pikiran kedua orang di depannya.

“ Siang ini mereka memintaku datang ke lapangan.” Ucap Minseok akhirnya

“ Siang ini juga mereka menyuruhku bertemu di ruangan sebelah.”

“ Kita benar benar menjadi anak sekolahan. Junmyeon ingat jangan keluarkan kekuatanmu! Aku minta untuk kau tidak show up apapun itu.”

“ Aku tidak pernah seperti itu.” Bela Junmyeon.

“ Jongin bagaimana ekstrakurikuler mu?.” Tanya Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan

“ Tidak ada. Aku akan tidur di kelas menunggu kalian siap dengan pelajaran tambahan itu.” Ucap Jongin.

“ Apa aman? Lebih baik kau pulang duluan.” Ucap Junmyeon pelan

“ Lalu Ayah akan mengetahui betapa aktif dan semangatnya kalian di sekolah.” Ucap Jongin disambut gelengan dari kedua orang di depannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah dua kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berbicara dengan isyarat karena kelakuan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa diam. Matanya terus memandang ke pintu, tangannya sibuk merobek kertas dan kakinya seperti cacing kepanasan. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat clue kenapa ketua organisasi mereka bertingkah seperti itu di rapat. 

“ Jadi apa sudah boleh mulai kak rapatnya? Karena setelah ini aku harus latihan basket.” Tanya seorang anak takut takut.

“ Kau tidak lihat captain basket mu saja berada disini.” Ucap Baekhyun mulutnya monyong menuju Chanyeol. Yang dibicarakan duduk lebih tegap dan memasang wajah serius agar layak disebut captain.

“ Sebenarnya aku ingin membagi kelompok hari ini. Seluruh team harus datang tetapi masih ada yang belum hadir.” Ucap Kyungsoo

Chanyeol menghitung muka muka polos yang mengitari ruangan. Lengkap. Memang hanya inilah team mereka. 

“ Kyung. Kurasa semua sudah datang.”

“ Belum. Kim Jongin belum datang.”

“ Anak baru dari kota? Apa dia masuk ke team kita?.” Seru tidak percaya anak anak disana.

“ Seharusnya dia sudah berada disini. Aku tidak mungkin salah nomor. Chanyeol, Baekhyun maukah kalian memulai rapat ini dulu? Aku akan mencarinya dia harus berada di dalam team. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu sebelum acara pertandingan mulai.”

“ Kau menghubunginya?” Tanya Chanyeol.

“ Hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa kita akan rapat.”

“ Tapi kau tidak pernah melakukan itu kepada kami.” Ucap Chanyeol di sambut anggukan anak anak lain. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sinar kematian dari matanya. Membuat anak anak bermuka polos takut.

“ Baiklah. Pergilah aku dan Chanyeol akan mengurusnya.” Potong Baekhyun 

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kaki nya kecil namun bergerak. Tujuan utamanya adalah kelas. Ia tidak tahu apa Jongin masih berada disana atau sudah pulang. 

Ternyata kecurigaan Kyungsoo terbukti. Pintu kelas sedikit terbuka. Pasti masih ada orang didalam. Pikir Kyungsoo. Kakinya melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Jongin berada di dalam. Kepalanya bersandar di tas nya wajahnya mengarah ke sisi kanan. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memaki dalam lengkingan namun wajah polos Jongin ketika tidur benar benar membuat dirinya menjadi salah tingkah. Mati gaya mengendap endap semakin mendekati Jongin.

Ia tahu betul lelaki di depannya itu sedang tidur. Namun ia tidur seperti tidak bernapas walau anak rambut yang menutupi dahi nya itu bergerak menari diterpa angin dari balik jendela. Seperti semesta ikut menina bobokannya. Entah dorongan setan dari mana tangan Kyungsoo merahi pinggiran anak rambut Jongin. Nampak tidak rela jika itu dapat mengganggu tidur orang yang semenit lalu ingin di makinya.

Belum sampai niat dan tangan Kyungsoo menggapai Jongin. Mata yang semula tertutup kini terbuka.

Merah.

Tidak. Bukan merah akibat tidur terlalu lama. Kyungsoo tahu jelas. Bola mata Jongin yang coklat berubah menjadi merah pekat.

“ Kau sedang apa?.” Ucap Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo

“ A-aku... Bukankah kau sudah menerima pesan dariku untuk rapat hari ini?.”

“ Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam organisasimu.” Jawab ketus Jongin

“ Tidak bisa. Kau harus ikut tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Karena semua murid disini seperti itu.” Kyungsoo mencoba menguasai dirinya. Jika Jongin seseorang dari kota besar yang bersikap tidak sopan dengannya, Kyungsoo adalah orang lama disini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin datang seperti penjajah di sekolahnya.

“ Apa pemaksaan sering terjadi di kota ini?.”

“ Ini bukan pemaksaan. Tapi kewajiban. Kecuali kau bukan murid disini atau kau...”

“ Aku apa?.” Tatap Jongin

“ Kau bukan manusia.” Ucap Kyungsoo membalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

Jongin mendadak berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin sangat tinggi. Kakinya sedikit mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

“ Tunjukkan tempat pertemuan itu.” Ucap Jongin pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aneka pikiran buruk mengkontaminasi benak Kyungsoo. Setidaknya kini ia menghela napas lega. Jongin sudah mau datang ke pertemuan. Ditinggalkannya pertanyaan di kepalanya, jelas ia melihat mata Jongin kembali menjadi coklat. Apa tadi Kyungsoo salah lihat ataukah hanya biasan cahaya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Rapat hari ini akhirnya berakhir dengan sempurna. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akhirnya memimpin jalan rapat karena Kyungsoo harus membangunkan Jongin, telah menentukan pembagian kelompok berdasarkan pengalaman dan waktu yang mereka punya. 

“ Chanyeol akan menjadi ketua team renang karena dia harus mengikuti pertandingan basket dan mengisi acara puncak sebagai pemain drum. Lalu aku dan Chanyeol belum menentukan posisi mu dan Jongin dimana. Jongin apa sebelumnya kau punya pengalaman menjadi panitia?.” Jelas dan tanya Baekhyun penasaran

“ Tidak.” Jawab Jongin singkat.

“ Ya sudah aku dan Jongin akan bertugas menjadi panitia inti di malam puncak. Apa panitia pertandingan lain masih ada yang kurang personil?.” Tanya Kyungsoo melihat catatan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

“ Karena tiga anggota kita berada di team basket maka panitia pertandingan hanya dua orang.” Ucap Baekhyun.

“ Itu akan kurang. Baiklah aku dan Jongin akan masuk ke dalam panitia basket juga.”

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo kini yang ia sadari belum ada dua puluh menit dia duduk di dalam ruangan itu kini ia sudah menjadi dua panitia sekaligus. Jongin menghela napas. Andai ia tidak ingat pesan Jongdae maka lebih baik ia tetap tidur di kelas tidak peduli dengan celotehan Kyungsoo.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Rise Soon tempat seseorang bisa menjadi orang dikenal tanpa perlu terkenal. Selebritas lokal, tampaknya julukan itu pantas disandangkan kepada tiga Kim. Junmyeon dengan cepat menjadi salah satu kandidat renang yang diunggulkan di sekolah. Bagi Jongin dan Xiumin itu tidak mengherankan. Junmyeon dan air memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Terjun dari atas Havasu Falls seperti olahraga rutin baginya. 

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Minseok. Kemampuan lari dan cekatannya membuat posisinya kini menjadi kapten kedua tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Siapa yang bisa menandingi cekatan jika kau setengah manusia serigala. Jongin menduga Minseok tidak mengeluarkan lebih dari setengah kemampuannya. Entah mengapa kini Jongin merasa dia yang menemani hyung hyung nya kembali bersekolah.

Dan Jongin. Entah bagaimana dia bisa ikut terkenal hanya karena ia jarang berbicara dan bergerak. Ia banyak tidur di kelas dan lebih sering menatap kosong ke jendela sebelah tempat duduknya. Namun hal itu membuat ia semakin menjadi bahan rasa penasaran para murid yang setengahnya kini menjelma menjadi detektif. Mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana sosok Kim Jongin.

“ Ku dengar kau sudah mulai aktif di organisasi?.” Goda Junmyeon melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat tidak jauh dari mereka.

Terdengar suara helaan napas Jongin. Matanya menatap malas Kyungsoo yang tampak semangat untuk bersekolah.

“ Tidak apa. Lagipula ini pengalamanmu bersekolah. Kau harus mencoba semuanya.” Ucap Minseok.

“ Bukankah kalian dari awal memintaku hanya untuk bersekolah dan pulang? Menjalani kehidupan layaknya pelajar?.” Sorot Jongin

“ Ya beginilah pelajar. Bersekolah, memiliki aktivitas dan bergerak. Semakin kita menutup diri dari mereka. Semakin mereka penasaran dengan kita. Ibaratnya kita pendatang yang harus ikut aturan lokal. Kau mau mereka nanti mencari tahu rumah kita dan datang sebagai tamu?.”

“ Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kapan pertandingan kalian? Aku hanya ingin cepat berumur tujuh belas tahun, menerima ijazah sekolah dan cepat pergi dari sini.”

“ Kau ingin bebas seperti Jongdae?.” Tanya Minseok lirih.

Mata coklat Jongin menatap Minseok kakak iparnya yang tampak lebih seperti kakak kandungnya. 

“ Kita tahu dia mengalami sesuatu yang hebat dalam proses transisinya.” Bela Junmyeon

“ Dia hanya mencoba menikmati hidupnya. Kau tahu kan dia pasti selalu kembali kepadamu.” Ucap Jongin.

Minseok mengangguk. Masa transisi Jongdae merupakan hal tabu untuk dibahas. Seluruh anggota keluarga sepakat mereka akan mengubur kenangan buruk itu.

“ Apa kau sendiri tidak takut dengan transisi yang akan kau jalani nanti? Kekuatanmu lebih besar daripada Jongdae.” Entah Minseok bertanya ataupun mencoba menakut nakuti Jongin. Namun kini Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan yang akan diterimanya itu.

“ Permisi.” Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai bolak balik di depan Kims akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

“ Hai Kyungsoo!.” Junmyeon menyapa semangat mencairkan suasana antara mereka.

“ Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Jongin bahwa setelah pulang sekolah ada pertandingan basket karena dia adalah panitia. Aku permisi.” Jongin mengira ucapan Kyungsoo bukanlah sebuah pemberitahuan melainkan penekanan tanggung jawab yang mau tidak mau harus dia jalankan.

“ Panitia pertandingan basket?.” Minseok menunjukkan pertanyaan itu jelas kepada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk jalan meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya. 

“ Kota ini lebih dari yang kukira. Terlalu banyak kejutan di dalam ini.” Ucap Junmyeon.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Setelah ketiga Kim itu pergi menjauh. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Matanya tetap mengikuti bayangan Kims terlihat Junmyeon yang paling ramah dan bersahabat asyik membalas lambaian para fans dadakannya.

“ Kau hanya meminta ia datang untuk pertandingan basket. Namun kau seperti mengajaknya ke medan perang.” Byun Baekhyun memecah sunyi.

“ Sttt… Kau tahu kan dia paling beda dari yang lainnya.” Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

“ Entahlah. Aku tidak sekelas dengan mereka semua. Kau tahu? Kelasku juga ada anak baru. Sepertinya ini pekerjaanmu menanyakan extrakulikuler apa yang akan dipilihnya.”

“ Mengapa mendadak semua anak muda ingin bersekolah disini.”

“ Kau belum melihatnya Kyung. Badannya tinggi. Tegap. Kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya.. matanya berwarna hazel.”

Kini Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Selama ini ia hanya melihat warna hitam ataupun coklat bola mata semenjak ada Minseok dan Junmyeon ia bisa melihat dua warna bola mata yang seharusnya menjadi milik bangsa lain di wajah korea. Dan kini tambah satu lagi, bahkan berwarna hazel.

“ Dan kau tahu? Dia seperti Jongin. Hanya diam dan diam.”

“ Kau sangat informatif Baek.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia murid pindahan dari California. Ku dengar dia tinggal sendirian disini.” Chanyeol memang lebih bisa dipercaya untuk mencari informasi. Singkat namun jelas. Mendengar nama itu disebut, pikiran Kyungsoo langsung terlintas orang lama. Namanya klasik namun seperti mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti nama Jongin. 

“ Nanti siang aku akan membawakan form pendaftaran ekstrakurikuler kepadanya.” Ucap Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya pekerjaan membosankan itu mudah jika para anak baru di sekolah itu sama bersemangat layaknya anak anak tempatan kota itu. 

Periode istirahat setelah jam belajar adalah masa Jongin untuk tidur. Minseok dan Junmyeon duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Namun Jongin cukup tahu bahwa ekor mata mereka menjaga Jongin entah dari apa. Sesosok pria mendekati Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

“ Jongin sedang tidur.” Ucapnya

“ Ini sekolah bukan hotel. Dia mempunyai tugas.”

“ Apa bisa diwakilkan aku saja?.” Tanya Minseok.

Kyungsoo, laki laki yang mendekati Jongin tadi bermaksud untuk membangunkannya demi memaksa laki laki itu untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Kyungsoo muak hanya melihat Jongin diam dan tidur. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dia bersekolah. Kyungsoo takut Jongin menjadi panutan untuk anak anak lain bermalas malasan.

“ Tidak. Hanya Jongin yang bisa. Karena ini sebagian dari tanggung jawabnya juga. Jongin bangunlah.” 

Orang yang dipanggilnya ternyata tidak benar benar tidur. Jongin langsung menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

“ Apa lagi? Bukankah katamu setelah jam sekolah berakhir?.”

“ Ada anak baru di sekolah ini dan dia harus memilih ekstrakulikuler. Aku ingin kau belajar menghadapi orang dulu sebelum menjadi panitia pertandingan.”

Antara Minseok dan Junmyeon sama sama melirik. Di dalam hati mereka saling berbicara bagaimana orang biasa seperti Kyungsoo beranggapan Jongin tidak bisa menghadapi manusia sedangkan dia akan menjadi adalah Alpha terkuat di bangsa nya. Namun tampaknya ada yang lebih dipikirkan Jongin sekedar lelucon Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya bangun dari tempat duduknya.

“ Ada anak baru?” Tanya Jongin

“ Ya dia dari luar negeri. Mendadak sekolah ini menjadi terkenal dan seluruh anak Korea ingin bersekolah disini.” Junmyeon mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menertawai Kyungsoo atas pendapatnya.

“ Bukannya sekolah ini satu satunya  _ high school  _ di kota ini?.” Tanya Minseok yang mendadak polos.

“ Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku. Hanya sebentar saja. Kau tidak takut orang kan?.”

“ Singa pun aku berani.” Jawab Jongin pelan. Matanya membalas mata Minseok dan Junmyeon yang penuh ke hati-hatian.

“ Tidak apa. Aku hanya sementara menjadi paspampres.” Mata Kyungsoo membulat tajam. Ia tahu Jongin tengah mengejeknya.

“ Kau tahu? Jika kau tidur saja itu tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu. Kau masih muda membutuhkan banyak gerak.” Ucap Kyungsoo

“ Sekarang kau seperti orang tua yang menasehatiku tentang kehidupan.” Jawab Jongin. Langkah mereka terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Anak anak sekolah melihat Jongin seperti melihat selebriti dan Kyungsoo kini tampak seperti manager Jongin yang membalas tatapan lapar para gadis kepada Jongin dengan tatapan mematikan.

“ Apa kau tahu di dekat rumahmu ada bukit? Setiap minggu aku dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol sering piknik disana. Matahari terbenam warna nya sangat terlihat bagus disana. Sabtu nanti kami berencana untuk kemping disana, kau mau ikut?.” Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa dia harus bercerita banyak kepada Jongin. Apalagi mengakhirinya dengan mengajaknya ikut kemping. Mungkin karena tidak ada topik pembicaraan ataupun karena kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat jauh.

“ Apa hobimu?” Tanya Kyungsoo lagi kikuk berusaha mengusir perasaan malu karena Jongin tidak menjawab ajakannya.

Jongin diam, jelas dia tidak mempunyai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak memiliki kawan apalagi hobi. Hidupnya selama ini hanya menunggu usia tujuh belas tahun dan setelah itu dia akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai pemimpin. Mau tidak mau, siap ataupun tidak. Kini ia menyadari hidupnya sangatlah datar. Bahkan Junmyeon memiliki hobi menyeburkan dirinya dari atas air terjun, dan Jongdae bukankah petualangan adalah hobinya. Lalu apa hobi seorang Jongin.

“ Aku tidak memiliki hobi.” Jawab Jongin

“ Kau harus memilikinya jadi hidupmu tidak membosankan.” 

“ Kenapa kau bilang hidupku membosankan?.” 

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa bahwa ucapan nya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Baru ini Ia mencoba dekat dengan Jongin anak baru yang menyebalkan namun tampaknya dia sendiri yang merusaknya.

“ Ayahku berkata orang yang banyak tidur sesungguhnya ia merasa sedih dan sunyi.” 

Suara Jongin seperti tertinggal di kerongkongannya. Matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Manusia biasa namun mampu menelanjanginya dengan kata-kata.

“ Apa kau sedang berusaha mendekatiku?.”

“ Ini kelas nya ayo masuk.” Ucap Kyungsoo lagi tidak peduli dengan omong kosong yang diucapkan Jongin. Mata nya buru buru memandang ke arah lain mana saja asal bukan ke bola mata Jongin.

“ Kyung! Dan hei Jongin...” Baekhyun tampak seperti meminta penjelasan bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo mampu membawa Kim Jongin ke kelasnya. 

“ Aku ingin bertemu Oh Sehun. Kami membawa form ekstrakurikuler.” Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsung Baekhyun.

“ Oh benar. Itu anaknya. Lihatlah dia seperti  _ idol  _ bukan?.”

Pandangan mata Jongin langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun yang menggunakan bibirnya. 

_ Dia datang _ .

Lelaki pucat yang Jongin prediksi sudah berhenti menua itu pasti berumur puluhan atau ratusan tahun. Mungkin seumuran Minseok ataupun Junmyeon. Alis dan matanya tajam. Ia memiliki rahang yang sempurna. Lengan baju sekolahnya dilipat hingga setengah tangan panjangnya. Menampakkan otot otot tangan yang menonjol keluar. Tampaknya laki laki itu tahu sedang menjadi pembicaraan. Matanya memandang Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

_ Hazel _ .

Matanya berwarna hazel. 

Klan Asko benar benar ingin membunuh Jongin. Mereka tidak mengirimkan tentara perang ataupun panglima mereka. Mereka mengirimkan Raja mereka kemari untuk membereskan sendiri benalu yang segera hadir.

“ Hai Sehun. Aku Do Kyungsoo President School disini.”

“ Oh hai. Oh Sehun.” Sehun memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat. Seharusnya saat ini adalah dimana Jongin merasa ketakutan. Namun sikap kaku Sehun membuatnya ingin tertawa. Entah sudah berapa lama sang Raja ini tidak berinteraksi dengan manusia. Jongin tahu betul bangsanya sangat menjaga jarak dengan manusia, menganggap manusia kotor dan perusak, seharusnya berada dibawah mereka.

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Sehun kikuk. 

“ Seperti biasa setiap ada murid pindahan baru maka aku bertugas menanyai mereka untuk memilih ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan dipilih. Ini formnya.” Kyungsoo menjelaskan satu persatu termasuk dengan acara olahraga yang akan berlangsung tak lama lagi.

“ Oh menarik sekali. Aku sangat suka berolahraga. Namun apa aku boleh tahu yang mana paling terfavorite?.”

Kini Baekhyun yang melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menanya seakan akan menu andalan di restoran yang tidak sengaja ia datangi.

“ Mungkin basket.” Jawab Kyungsoo ramah

“ Hmm baiklah. Aku seseorang yang sedikit pendiam jika tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Ada baiknya jika aku masuk ke ekstrakulikuler yang mungkin ada anak barunya juga?.”

Jongin dapat menduga bahwa Sehun sedang mencari informasi tentang dirinya. 

“ Mungkin renang. Kau lihat dia sangat cocok dengan Junmyeon. Kau pasti cepat akrab dengannya.” Celoteh Baekhyun sebelum bisa dicegah Jongin. Sungguh kecepatan berbicara Baekhyun secepat kilat.

“ Junmyeon? Apa dia anak baru juga?.” Sehun kini mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

“ Ya. Tapi dia sangat ramah dibanding....” mata Baekhyun melirik ke Jongin.

“ Baekhyun. Jadi apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu Sehun?” Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun karena ia tahu Jongin masih berada disana. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesal lelaki itu.

“ Baiklah aku memilih renang.” Sehun mengembalikan form pendaftaran kepada Kyungsoo dengan senyum nya.

“ Mudah bukan?.”

Langkah mantap Kyungsoo begitu mereka keluar dari kelas si mata hazel Sehun. Jongin melengos, bagaimana tidak mudah jika Sehun jauh-jauh kemari memang ingin mendekati targetnya. Dan sekarang Jongin merasa bersalah karena ia hanya diam saja membiarkan Junmyeon menjadi sasaran. Namun benar kata Jongdae, jika Junmyeon ataupun Minseok mengetahui hal ini mereka tidak sungkan untuk pasang badan menjaga Jongin.

“ Kenapa kau melamun?.” Terdengar suara helaan dari Kyungsoo.

“ Kau mencemaskanku?.” Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman. 

“ Tidak juga. Namun karena ini bukan tour sekolah melainkan tugas maka seharusnya kau juga ikut berperan. Sudahlah mungkin karena kau masih malu, nanti jangan lupa menjadi panitia Basket. Kita bisa pergi bersama ke lapangan.” Jongin terkekeh melihat pemuda di depannya berstatus sebagai president school yang kini jalan duluan meninggalkannya, selalu saja menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. 

Di depan pintu kelas Junmyeon dan Minseok menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Sorot mata mereka memandang cemas seakan Jongin baru saja dipaksa untuk ikut ke medan perang bersama Kyungsoo.

“ Dia baik-baik saja.” Ucap Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya meninggalkan trio Kim itu di depan pintu.

“ Bagaimana? Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?.” Tanya Minseok. Sorot mata Junmyeon memandang Jongin dari atas ke bawah dan mengulangnya lagi. Seakan-akan Jongin memang melewati medan perang. Benar kata Jongdae, mereka berdua pasti siap mati untuk dirinya dan bangsa mereka. Namun Jongin tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun terkorban apalagi hanya demi melindungi dirinya.

“ Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kalian membuatku tampak lemah.” 

“ Bukan itu maksudnya. Namun...”

“ Ya aku tahu.” Potong Jongin kesal. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi seperti ini. 

“ Anak baru itu sama seperti kita.” Ucap Jongin lagi. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Junmyeon dan Minseok pasti akan mengetahuinya. Mata bangsa mereka berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Kecuali mata Jongin yang hanya berwarna coklat tua. Bangsa mereka juga memiliki aura berbeda. Apalagi Sehun diyakinkan Jongin merupakan raja bertahun tahun lamanya.

“ Apa dia mengenalimu?.” Tanya Junmyeon awas.

“ Tidak. Kurasa dia sama seperti kita. Hanya mencari kota kecil untuk bertahan hidup sementara.” Ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan.

“ Kau yakin soal itu?. Jongin kau tahu kan bagaimana mereka sangat menginginkan kematianmu?.”

“ Dan masih banyak juga yang menantikan kelahiranku lagi di usia tujuh belas tahun nanti. Tenanglah hyung, aku sudah memastikan nya. Oh ya Junmyeon hyung dia berada satu ekstrakulikuler denganmu. Kau bisa memastikan sendiri dan berhati hatilah.”

“ Harusnya kami yang mengucapkan itu kepadamu.” Minseok berusaha mengacak ngacak rambut adik iparnya namun usahanya gagal karena Jongin terlalu tinggi untuk dirinya.

“ Hmm... lihatlah dia tertawa dengan saudaranya. Sedangkan denganku berbicara saja tidak mau.” Ucap Kyungsoo membanting buku dari dalam tas nya. Melihat interaksi Trio Kim yang masih asyik di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Suara bantingan buku kamus tebal milik Kyungsoo dan gumamannya jelas terdengar untuk Trio Kim yang memiliki pendengaran tajam layaknya serigala.

“ Tampaknya ada yang cemburu.” Ujar Minseok menahan senyumnya.

“ Jangan terlalu keras dengan president school kita Jonginnah.” 

“  _ Weekend  _ ini kalian ada kegiatan?.” 

“ Tidak?.” Junmyeon menatap Jongin curiga entah apa yang direncanakan adik bungsu nya ini.

“ Kalian mau berlatih menjadi manusia?.” Senyum nakal Jongin terlambang di wajah tampannya. Minseok ikut tersenyum, ia baru menyadari adik iparnya tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang beranjak dewasa.

“ Kau mau kemana?.” Tanya Minseok

“ Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya mengadakan camping tidak jauh dari bukit rumah kita. Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika kita ikut juga.”

“ Wah boleh! Apa malam nya kita harus menakut nakuti mereka dengan memperlihatkan taring kita?.” Junmyeon kini bersemangat

“ Jangan macam macam Junmyeon. Ayo Jongin kita masuk kelas, aku rasa ayah akan mengizinkan kita pergi camping nanti.” 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Menjadi panitia basket dan harus berurusan dengan segala yang bersangkut paut dengan sekolah ternyata benar benar tidak menyenangkan dan membosankan bagi Jongin. Ia kini merasa Kyungsoo semakin memperbudaknya, semenjak ia di label ‘Tidak mengerti organisasi’ Jongin harus menjadi tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Salah satu tugas nya adalah menyeduh coffee mix gula dan krimer kental untuk Kyungsoo.

Kini seluruh anggota sedang melakukan rapat. Kyungsoo dikelilingi layaknya seorang guru yang akan mengajari anak-anak muridnya yang patuh. Secangkir gelas kopi buatan Jongin belum di sentuhnya. Jongin menyediakan satu teko air manis untuk yang lainnya. Entah mengapa ia mau melakukan semuanya hanya karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya.

“ Tidak apa-apa kita mulai dari bawah dulu. Lama kelamaan kau pasti tidak takut orang lagi.” Kyungsoo berkali kali mengatakannya kepada bagaikan mantra seolah-olah itulah jimatnya agar Jongin nunduk kepadanya.

Hanya satu orang yang mungkin kredibel untuk diajak bicara saat ini. Seseorang yang sudah lama kenal dengan Kyungsoo dan mungkin tidak akan menghakimi Jongin.

“ Kau kapten basket bukan?. Aku Jongin.”

“ Ah iya namaku Chanyeol jika kau lupa.” Sebenarnya Jongin tidak lupa nama laki laki tinggi itu. Jelas terlihat selama sejam ia menjadi panitia basket lelaki itu hilir mudik di lapangan dengan kaos buntung bertulisan namanya Chanyeol.

“ Sudah lama masuk organisasi ini?.” 

“ Dari kelas pertama. Ini organisasi pertamaku setelah itu menambah basket. Kenapa? Apa ada yang kau bingungkan?.”

“ Aku hanya bingung dengan posisiku disini. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai masuk segala organisasi.” Jongin mencari cara setidak nya dia harus keluar dari lingkaran setan berlabel organisasi sekolah ini dan menjalani kehidupannya sebelum menjadi Alpha dengan tentram.

“ Kurasa tidak semua anak di dalam organisasi ini suka dengan kegiatan mereka. Mungkin karena ini hanya kota kecil jadi kami merasa nyaman dengan pelajaran ekstra yang diberikan sekolah. Kau tahu kan pulang sekolah kita hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ataupun beberapa anak disini mereka akan bekerja setelah pulang sekolah. Itu sangat tidak mengasyikan. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba masuk dalam satu cabang olahraga? Kurasa tubuh dan tenagamu menunjang untuk itu.”

Ingin rasanya Jongin menimpali atau bertanya sedikit bagaimana Chanyeol merasa ini mengasyikan, tetapi mulutnya rasanya terkunci. Kalimat bantahan yang disiapkannya seolah melesak ke dalam lapisan otak paling bawah, bersembunyi disana. 

“ Jongin.. Bisa tolong ambilkan kertas HVS lagi? Kita harus mengeprint semua hasil rapat ini.” Kyungsoo kembali memerintah dengan suara terdengar lembut namun menjengkelkan. Menjadikan nya tidak terlihat otoriter padahal ia sedang menjajah seorang Kim Jongin. Melumatnya habis harga diri, setelah menjadi penyaji kopi kini Jongin akan menjadi tukang print dan fotocopy.

“ Aku tidak mau.”

Hening. Seluruh anak di ruangan itu bahkan Chanyeol laki laki yang tadi berbicara dengan Jongin membelalakkan matanya hampir keluar dari rongganya. Wajah mereka seolah olah berkata Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Dan kini Jongin merasa, Kyungsoo si peran antagonis berbalik menjadi protagonis yang harus diselamatkan para penonton. Orang orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

“ Ya sudah, Baekhyun bisa tolong ambilkan? Mungkin Jongin sedang capek. Bukankah menunggu juga terasa meletihkan.” Baekhyun bergerak cepat melewati Jongin dengan tatapan  _ Padahal kau hanya diam saja daritadi.  _ Kembali dengan setumpuk HVS membuat Jongin semakin muak berada di lingkungan itu.

Kyungsoo laki laki itu memang menyebalkan. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Jongin lebih dari seorang manusia? Bahkan ia akan menjadi raja dari semua raja. Daripada hanya menjadi pesuruh lebih baik Jongin dipanggil pihak sekolah karena ia tidak mengikuti extrakulikuler. Jongin mendobrak pintu keluar, tanpa memperdulikan mata Kyungsoo yang melotot melihatnya.

“ Anak itu….” Baekhyun siap siap untuk menghajar Jongin namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

“ Sudahlah. Kurasa dia belum beradaptasi dengan kita. Ini organisasi pertamanya.” 

“ Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal nya Chanyeol.” Entah mengapa pembelaan Chanyeol terhadap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo muak. Bukankah dari awal Chanyeol juga menganggap kedatangan anak anak baru tidak begitu spesial.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasakan aura yang tidak baik di Kyungsoo. Mereka sengaja membiarkan lelaki kecil itu pergi dengan membawa setumpuk kertas.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di dalam ruangan kecil berhias tumpukan nota warna warni Kyungsoo meletakkan kertas hasil pertandingan-pertandingan dan persiapan untuk hari puncak. Matanya memejam sejenak, ia merasa bahwa hari ini emosinya sungguh menguasainya. Mulai ketika ia bermaksud untuk mengerjai Jongin dengan memintanya melakukan semua pekerjaan yang tidak sangkut pautnya dengan organisasi. Hingga melihat Jongin malah asyik berbicara dengan Chanyeol. 

Mengapa dirinya yang jelas satu kelas dengan Jongin namun ia lebih terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol yang bahkan Kyungsoo yakin ia tidak mengenali nama Chanyeol.

“ Kyung... Aku masuk ya.”

“ Baekhyun. Maaf aku belum menutup rapat kita tadi.”

“ Tidak apa, Chanyeol sudah mengurusnya. Kau masih jengkel dengan Kim Jongin?.”

“ Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa dia menganggapku seperti musuhnya. Sedangkan dengan yang lain dia berbicara dan tertawa.”

“ Kyung kau seperti seorang ibu yang cemburu bila anakmu dekat dengan ayahnya.”

“ Apa?.”

“ Kurasa permasalahan antara kau dan Kim Jongin hanyalah karena kau merasa harus jaga image mu sebagai kepala organisasi. Apa kau pernah berbicara dengannya di luar konteks organisasi?.”

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

“ Kalau kau ingin menjadi temannya maka berbicaralah selayaknya teman.”

Sikap tiba tiba bijak milik Baekhyun memang jarang keluar. Kyungsoo menganggap hal ini sebagai salah satu mukjizat.

Benar atau tidaknya pendapat Baekhyun, tampaknya hal itu bisa diterima akal sehat. Mana pun versi yang benar antara ucapan Baekhyun ataupun ego yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, yang jelas dua hari setelah mukjizat dari Byun Baekhyun Kyungsoo mengambil tindakan dengan mengikuti perkataannya.

“ Minseok...”

“ Ya Kyung.” Mengajak berbicara Minseok dibanding Junmyeon ataupun Jongin di nilai Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu alternatif percobaan. Minseok tampak lebih dewasa dan ramah. Terkadang Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa laki laki itu sudah hidup lama dan mengetahui bagaimana caranya bersikap. Lagipula Kim Jongin dengan kebiasaannya tidur di kelas sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berbicara.

“ Aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian untuk ikut dalam acara kemah. Tidak hanya aku ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan beberapa adik kelas yang ikut serta. Jongin juga mengenal mereka.” Mata Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, berharap lelaki itu tidak mendengar namanya di ikut sertakan dalam percakapan ini.

“ Ah ya. Jongin mengatakan kalau kalian suka mengadakan kemah di bukit dekat dengan rumah kami. Dan aku rasa kami akan ikut serta nanti.”

“ Benarkah?.” Ini di luar prediksi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menduga Minseok dengan cepat menyetujui ajakannya. Bahkan Minseok berkata Jongin telah berbicara dengannya tentang kebiasaan kemah mereka. Ini artinya Jongin mendengar semua ucapan yang ia katakan ketika perjalanan mereka sepanjang koridor sekolah.

“ Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kami akan membawanya.”

“ Tidak perlu repot repot. Ibu Baekhyun selalu membawakan daging untuk kita bakar disana. Kalian hanya cukup membawa tenda dan persiapan untuk tidur saja.”

“ Ah baiklah. Kami akan datang sore ini.”

“ Terimakasih. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita saling kenal.” Minseok tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka hal sederhana seperti ini membuat si president school itu bersemangat.

“ Ayah setuju kita ikut acara kemah anak anak ini?.” Jongin rupanya tidak sedang tidur, sedari tadi dia mendengarkan percakapan antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

“ Ya ayah setuju. Lagipula ini Cuma acara kemah biasa. Sama seperti melakukan sekolah bukan?.”

“ Hmm. Lihat Junmyeon hyung.” Jongin tampak terkekeh melihat hyung pertamanya masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa mengenakan atasan. Rambutnya terlihat basah dan sekujur tubuhnya meneteskan air di setiap langkahnya. Semua anak di kelas terkejut bahkan Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali ke tempat duduknya memandang Junmyeon dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak percaya.

“ Junmyeon! Kau gila. Mana bajumu!.” Minseok menarik tangan Junmyeon. Tubuh Junmyeon sangat tidak seperti anak sekolah. Ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

“ Kau tanya aku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu jawabannya.” Ucap Junmyeon kesal.

Baiklah ini bukan salah satu tindakan Junmyeon memancing perhatian.

“ Apa maksudmu?.” Tanya Minseok. Jongin masih tertawa, ia tidak bisa menghindari menatap ekspresi lucu si presiden school yang masih shock dengan kedatangan manusia setengah telanjang di kelas. 

“ Oh Sehun!.” Ucap Junmyeon membuat tawa Jongin mereda.

“ Apa yang dia lakukan?.” Tanya Jongin.

“ Dia menyembunyikan bajuku ketika kami sedang latihan berenang. Bahkan handuk pun tidak tersisa.”

“ Apa tujuannya melakukan hal itu?.”

“ Kita tidak pernah tahu apa maksud dari orang gila.” Jawab Junmyeon.

Minseok menatap Junmyeon dengan sinis. Ia masih kesal bagaimana Junmyeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini daripada berusaha mencari tahu dimana bajunya berada.

“ Lalu kau berencanna pulang tanpa baju?.” 

Junmyeon tidak menjawab.

“ Kalau kau tahu dia pelakunya kenapa kau tidak mendatanginya?.”

“ Karena itu aku tidak mau.”

“ Jun?.”

“ Hyung?.”

“ Ah sudahlah. Aku mau pulang duluan. Mobil kubawa, nanti akan ku minta Paman Song untuk menjemput kalian.” Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang masih penasaran mengapa iparnya seperti itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sepertinya Junmyeon tidak ingat dengan Minseok dan Jongin. Mereka berdua telah menunggu cukup lama untuk mobil jemputan mereka. Namun tampaknya mobil itu tidak akan datang.

“ Seharusnya kita tahu Junmyeon pasti lupa.”

“ Ini alasan mengapa aku bersikeras kita harus memiliki ponsel.”

“ Tidak bisa. Peraturan sekolah tidak memperbolehkan kita membawa ponsel. Jadi bagaimana?.”

“ Minseok...”

Suara renyah terdengar dari belakang mereka. Jongin seharusnya tahu suara itu milik Kyungsoo ketua organisasinya yang otoriter.

“ Ah Kyungsoo. Kau belum pulang?.”

“ Ya aku tadi mampir keruangan organisasi dulu menyusun sesuatu. Kalian sendiri belum pulang?.”

Walaupun Kyungsoo menggunakan kata kalian namun Jongin merasa bahwa ia hanya berbicara dengan Minseok.

“ Junmyeon pulang duluan. Dan sepertinya dia lupa menjemput kami.”

“ Ah... Rumah kalian di belakang bukit bukan? Ayo kita jalan. Rumahku juga melalui jalan yang sama.”

“ Jalan?.” Kini Jongin tidak tahan untuk bersuara.

“ Hmm.. Iya jalan. Tidak jauh kok jika sudah terbiasa.”

Tentu ini bukan masalah terbiasa atau lelah. Jongin dan Minseok sendiri sebenarnya mampu berlari beratus ratus kilometer dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Namun mata semangat membara milik Kyungsoo membuat mereka tidak yakin lelaki kecil ini mengajak mereka untuk jalan. Dan Jongin sendiri mempunyai rasa curiga mengapa Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi sedikit ramah dengan dirinya.

“ Ayo. Semua siswa disini juga selama ini hanya jalan. Aku akan menjadi tour guide kalian.”

“ Bagaimana Jongin?.” Tanya Minseok

“ Baiklah. Kita akan jalan pulang daripada menunggu sampai malam disini.”

Senyuman manis Kyungsoo mengiring mereka untuk mulai jalan. Seperti janjinya Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan sibuk menjelaskan tempat-tempat, mengenalkan Minseok dan Jongin dengan penduduk di Rise Soon yang mereka jumpai.

“ Bibi!.”

“ Kyungsoo. Kau belum pulang?.”

“ Belum. Bibi bawa apa itu?.”

“ Ah ini beberapa melon dan daging. Bukannya kalian akan berkemah?.”

“ Bibi memang yang terbaik. Bibi kenalkan ini Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongin. Mereka penduduk baru di kota kita.”

“ Ah benarkah? Mereka sangat tampan.”

“ Kenalkan ini Bibi Byun. Dia ibu Baekhyun.”

“ Selamat siang bibi.” Kedua Kim membungkuk hormat.

“ Baekhyun sudah pulang daritadi. Tapi ia pasti sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol untuk bermain game. Anak itu, tidak bisakah kau membuka les untuk Baekhyun Kyung? Aku sangat putus asa dengannya.”

“ Bibi Baekhyun itu cerdas. Dia hanya tidak serius dengan belajarnya. Namun lihatlah nilainya tidak pernah jelek bukan.”

“ Kau selalu saja membela nya. Apa kalian Kim yang membeli empat hektar tanah?.”

“ Eh?.” Minseok membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar Bibi Byun yang sangat detail.

“ Orang tua kalian pasti sangat kaya raya. Aku senang kalian mau bersosial dengan masyarakat disini. Pasti semua karena kau Kyungsoo.”

“ Tidak Bibi bukan karenaku. Minseok memang sangat rajin dan ramah, dia bergabung dengan tim sepak bola sekolah dan....Jongin dia memang sedikit pemalu namun dia anaknya baik dan tidak memilih teman.”

“ Bagaimana bisa sangat sempurna. Bibi pulang dulu ya, mau sekalian jemput Baekhyun. Dia kalau tidak dijemput bisa bisa tidak ingat waktu dan melanggar jam malam.”

“ Baiklah Bi. Hati hati.”

“ Jam malam?.” Minseok yang bertanya. Tampaknya ia penasaran mengapa kota kecil seperti ini menerapkan peraturan jam malam.

“ Ah iya. Apa Sheriff belum datang kerumah kalian dan memberitahukan ada peraturan jam malam?.”

“ Sepertinya belum. Untuk apa peraturan itu?.”

“ Akhir akhir ini banyak hewan yang mati akibat serangan hewan buas lainnya. Karena kepolisian dan dinas hewan belum menemukan hewan itu maka jam malam akan dilakukan.”

Minseok dan Jongin saling menatap. Mereka tahu itu bukan ulah dari keluarga mereka. Ya memang mereka akan memakan hewan tetapi tidak secara mentah. Keluarga Kim sudah lama menerapkan memasak dahulu apapun makanan mereka. Sehingga emosi mereka lebih terkontrol.

“ Sejak kapan penyerangan hewan itu terjadi?.” Kini Jongin bertanya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih lega melihat Jongin mau memulai percakapan dengan dirinya.

“ Entahlah sepertinya sudah dua minggu ini.”

“ Er..Kyungsoo dan kau tetap mengadakan acara kemah di hutan dengan situasi seperti ini?.” Tanya Minseok meyakinkan temannya ini tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

“ Ah soal itu tenang saja. Pemilihan lokasi sangat aman. Tidak ada hewan besar yang bisa masuk karena sekitarnya memiliki pagar. Kecuali dia mempunyai tangan untuk membuka pintu haha.”

Baik Minseok dan Jongin sama sekali tidak tertawa. Mereka tahu betul hal yang dibicarakan itu bukanlah seekor hewan. Ya dia pasti memiliki tangan sama seperti mereka.

“ Kurasa kami tidak bisa ikut Kyung.” Ucap Minseok

“ Eh? Apa kalian takut?.” 

Jongin tahu Minseok membatalkan acara kemah mereka karena ingin menjaganya. Datang ke bukit dengan anak anak normal biasa merupakan tindakan bunuh diri untuk Jongin.

“ Tidak. Kami tetap datang.” Putus Jongin.

“ Jongin...”

“ Kita sudah berjanji. Bukankah katanya aman? Ayo terus jalan. Aku rasa kita tidak sampai sampai daritadi.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sesuai perkataan Jongin, kini ketiga Kim berada di dalam kawasan perbukitan yang menurut sang president school Kyungsoo aman. Minseok mengeluarkan tenda dari ransel yang dibawa Jongin. Junmyeon dengan baju pink dan kacamata hitam menyisir kawasan perkemahan mereka dengan waspada. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan curiga.

“ Kyung kau tidak salah mengundang anak anak kota itu? Aku rasa ini pengalaman pertama mereka kemah.” Ucap Chanyeol sangsi.

“ Karena itu aku ingin membuat mereka ingat bagaimana Rise Soon. Aku ingin semua anak baru di sekolah kita mengakrabkan diri dengan lingkungan dan murid murid lainnya.”

“ Kau sudah seperti kampanye calon walikota saja.”

Kyungsoo cengengesan terkadang ia berpikir bahwa ucapan ucapannya memang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

“ UNTUK APA KAU DATANG?!.”

Suara keras milik Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka memasang tenda.

“ Sehun. Kau juga ikut?.” Tanya Baekhyun

“ Ya aku mengundang semua anak baru di sekolah kita. Junmyeon apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau marah?.” Tanya Kyungsoo benar benar tidak tahu. Ia tidak menyangka Junmyeon dan Sehun terlibat pertengkaran. Mengingat keduanya anak baru di sekolah mereka.

“ Aku tidak suka dia ikut. Aku kira kau hanya mengundang kami.” Sindir Junmyeon

“ Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja. Lagipula masih banyak anak sekolah kita yang ikut berkemah. Semua akan seru ketika malam tiba.”

Junmyeon mendengus kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan ketika Minseok dan Jongin semakin melihatnya curiga. 

“ Pasang tenda mu jauh jauh dari kami.” Ucap Junmyeon kepada Sehun.

Lelaki yang di teriaki nya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Namun tampaknya ia menuruti keinginan Junmyeon dengan mendirikan tenda jauh di belakang.

“ Kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu kami apa masalahmu dengannya?.” Tanya Minseok

“ Tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau dia dekat dengan kita dan Jongin.” Ucap Junmyeon.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, Jongin pun rasanya ingin mengorek informasi di dalam pikiran orang lain. Ia penasaran mengapa sikap Junmyeon yang awalnya terlihat santai dengan kedatangan Sehun mendadak menjadi anti. Angin bertiup menggoyangkan ranting pohon di belakang kemah yang setengah jadi didirikan Minseok, membuat Jongin mendadak berkeringat dingin.

“ Kau baik baik saja?.” Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

Jongin mengangguk. 

“ Apa jika turun hujan kita memiliki tempat berteduh selain di kemah?.” Tanya Jongin

“ Tidak mungkin hujan. Ini Rise Soon kota yang seperti berada di garis khatulistiwa. Lagipula sekarang musim panas. Lihat semua anak memakai baju pendek.” Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

“ Jadi tidak ada?.” Tanya Jongin lagi.

“ Eh?.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tidak sesuai dengan perkataan Kyungsoo acara malam yang dikatakan seru berakhir dengan berada di masing masing tenda karena hujan yang mendadak muncul. Kondisi Jongin semakin parah. Entah mengapa tiba tiba ia mengalami demam setelah makan malam bersama sebelum hujan turun.

“ Apa kau yakin kita tidak lebih baik pulang saja?.” Rengek Minseok. Ia tahu betul nyawa Jongin adalah segalanya.

“ Aku hanya demam dan akan sangat memalukan jika kita pulang duluan.”

“ Kau tahu ini bukan sakit biasa. Aku curiga apa yang kau makan tadi sehingga kau mendadak seperti ini. Apa mungkin Sehun meracuni mu?.” Tanya Junmyeon panik.

“ Entahlah. Daritadi kalian kan berada di dekatku.”

“ Ah disaat ini yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya ayah ataupun Sehun. Ku rasa dia sudah berusia puluhan tahun. Kekuatannya pasti besar. Tapi jika dia tahu siapa Jongin, mungkin saja Jongin akan dalam bahaya. Kita tidak tahu dia musuh ataupun rekan.” Ucap Minseok

“ D-Dia seorang Raja.” Ucap Jongin

“ Jongin bagaimana kau tahu?.”

“ Aku hanya merasakannya.” Ucap Jongin sembarang.

“ Ah aku akan ke tenda nya.” Ucap Junmyeon membuka tenda dan berlari dalam hujan.

“ Apa kau semakin kedinginan? Wajahmu sangat pucat sekali.” Minseok menambahkan selimut milikinya untuk menggulung tubuh Jongin. 

Minseok yang panikan membuat pikiran Jongin semakin pusing. Berkali kali ia membuka tenda untuk melihat mengapa Junmyeon tidak kembali juga.

“ Aku akan memastikan dia baik baik saja. Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana mana okay?.”

Jongin mengangguk. Mungkin kepergian Minseok akan mengurangi kepalanya yang pusing.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepada kedua hyungnya. Jongin merasa ini sudah hampir setengah jam dari terakhir Minseok keluar dari tenda. Bahkan untuk bergerak keluar pun ia tidak mampu. Apa benar ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Alpha terkuat. Mata nya semakin buram sebelum pintu tenda nya terbuka dari luar.

“ Junmyeon hyung… Minseok hyung.. eomma...” Mata Jongin tertutup sebelum tangan di depan merahinya.

Jongin terbangun karena merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Apakah ia akan berakhir dengan tenda nya yang bocor. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

“ Kau sudah sadar?. Tubuhmu panas sekali.”

“ Kau?.” Jongin tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kyungsoo berada di dalam tenda nya. 

“ Aku tidak tahu dimana Minseok dan Junmyeon berada. Aku datang untuk memastikan mengapa kalian tidak mengambil pemanas ruangan di tenda ku.”

“ Kau membawanya?.”

“ Aku selalu membawa sesuai dengan jumlah tenda yang akan didirikan. Aku ingin mengantarnya ke tenda Sehun juga namun kau malah pingsan begitu aku datang.”

Situasi itu sangat memalukan untuk Jongin. Dia harus pingsan di depan Kyungsoo hanya karena demam.

“ Panas mu sudah mendingan.” Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jongin. Membuat si empunya pipi terkejut.

“ Aku akan menunggu disini sampai hyung mu pulang.”

“ Kembalilah ke tendamu. Aku tidak apa apa.”

“ Tidak. Aku yang mengajak kalian untuk berkemah walau aku tidak tahu cuaca akan seperti ini namun ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menjagamu.”

Hampir saja Jongin tertawa dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Laki laki kecil itu tampak bersikeras ingin menjaganya. Tanpa berbicara Jongin memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya dan berpura pura tidur. Mungkin dengan cara ini si president school itu keluar dari tendanya.

“ Telapak tanganmu sangat dingin.” Jongin tidak menduga, Kyungsoo merahi telapak tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Mata Jongin terbuka melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti tidak mempunyai masalah melakukan hal tersebut.

“ Lepaskan.”

“ Tidak. Kau akan mati kedinginan nantinya. Tidurlah aku akan menjagamu.”

“ Apa kau melihat Junmyeon atau Minseok?.” Tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

“ Aku tidak melihat mereka. Hujan semakin lebat. Aku harap tenda kita tidak hanyut.”

DUAAAR

Suara getaran keras mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ia tampak ketakutan di seberang Jongin.

“ Petir.” Ucapnya seperti hampir menangis.

“ Kau takut?.” Tanya Jongin sangsi. Ia tidak menduga sisi soft Kyungsoo akan muncul hanya karena petir.

“ Tidak. Petir itu terjadi karena atmosfer tidak stabil. Panas bumi membuat udata di permukaan menjadi panas dan udara ini yang akan naik berkelompok di sekitar udara yang lebih dingin. Sampai terbentuknya awan kumulonimbus yang terdapat aliran listrik di dalamnya...”

“ Sini.” Potong Jongin

“ Eh?.”

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan di depannya.

“ Ayo kesini. Kau katanya mau menjagaku agar tidak mati. Bagaimana kau menjagaku jika berada jauh disana.”

Tanpa perlu dua kali Kyungsoo segera menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Jongin. Lelaki kecil itu benar benar takut namun gengsi nya terlalu besar untuk mengakui.

“ Kau tahu? Kepercayaanku mengatakan jika terjadi petir maka ada konflik diluar sana yang sedang berusaha diselesaikan.”

“ Konflik? Siapa yang berperang?.” Tanya Kyungsoo lugu

“ Langit dan alam semesta.”

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menanyakan lebih lanjut dari pernyataan Jongin namun tampaknya laki laki itu memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

“ Demam membuat orang aneh.” Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Perlahan senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Ia sudah melihat berkali kali Jongin tidur di kelas. Namun kali ini tampak lebih berbeda. Ia seperti terlihat lebih damai bahkan tampak tidak bernapas.

“ Jongin?... Jongin???!! Jongin!!!!!.” Kyungsoo menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jongin. Ia tidak mungkin menerima kenyataan bahwa laki-laki di depannya itu....

“ Yak! Berisik sekali. Bagaimana aku mau tidur.”

“ Ah syukurlah. Ku kira kau tadi... ah tidur lah.”

Jongin menghela napas keras. Kyungsoo tetaplah menjadi seorang Kyungsoo yang menjengkelkan untuknya. Kini yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur sebentar mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya sebelum mencari kedua Hyungnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Keesokan hari nya Minseok dan Junmyeon dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan di dalam tenda mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini berpelukan di dalam tidur mereka. 

“ Apa kita melewatkan sesuatu?.” Tanya Junmyeon terkekeh.

“ Jonginnie.. Jonginnie bangun.” Minseok berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo. 

“ Minseok hyung! Junmyeon hyung!.” Jongin tersentak terbangun matanya memandang dengan pasti benarkah kedua orang di depannya ini adalah hyungnya.

“ Sepertinya demam mu telah menemukan obat.” Ucap Junmyeon menggoda.

“ Kenapa kalian?.”

Mata Minseok meminta jawaban. Jongin langsung tahu apa itu kalau bukan namja kecil yang masih terbaring. Wajahnya mengarah ke Jongin ia bernafas pelan seperti belum terjaga setelah menjadi pusat perhatian.

“ Aku bisa menjelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Yang perlu penjelasan adalah dimana kalian semalaman ini.”

“ Kita akan berbicara di rumah. Kami menunggu di luar dulu Kyungsoo akan malu jika melihat aku dan Junmyeon disini. Bangunkanlah dia dan kita bersiap untuk pulang.”

Pintu tenda tertutup lagi, Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diminta Minseok. Melihat Kyungsoo tidur dengan damai membuat antagonis nya tidak terlihat. Namun pertanyaan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Kemana Junmyeon dan Minseok semalaman meninggalkannya yang sedang demam. Apakah mereka benar berjumpa dengan Sehun? Dan mengetahui bahwa laki laki itu seorang raja yang menginginkan kematian Jongin.

“ Soo... Kyung....” Mulut Jongin terbuka ia tidak percaya bisa bisanya Kyungsoo tidur seperti orang mati di dalam tenda yang jelas jelas terletak di luar rumah.

“ Kyung... YAK KYUNGSOO!.” Setelah lima belas kali Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo, akhirnya pria kecil itu bangun dengan wajah kaget.

“ Kau ini apa tidak bisa lebih manusiawi lagi membangunkanku?.”

“ Tadinya aku ingin bersikap manusiawi, namun nyatanya aku membangunkan kerbau.”

“ Yak maksudmu?! Jadi setelah aku merawatmu semalaman kini kau malah mengolok-ngolok ku?.”

Ingin rasanya Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengklaim ia merawat Jongin semalaman padahal ia hanya berpindah tempat tidur bahkan sangat nyenyak.

“ Baiklah aku akan berterimakasih jika kau bangun dan mengizinkan aku untuk membereskan tenda. Kami akan pulang.”

“ Kami? Kau dan hyung-hyung mu itu?.”

“ Tentu.”

“ Aah baiklah. Aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lainnya. Jika kalian ingin pulang duluan silahkan. Lagipula kesehatanmu belum sembuh benar.”

“ Ya ya ya.” Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo keluar. Di luar Minseok dan Junmyeon duduk dibawah pohon berbincang sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Jongin. Mereka memblok komunikasi.

“ Eh...”

“  _ Morning  _ Kyung.” Sapa Junmyeon

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ia bersiap lari secepat mungkin. Entah mengapa melihat kedua hyung Jongin membuatnya malu. Padahal ia benar benar tidak melakukan apapun semalaman di dalam sana. Membuat Minseok gemas dengan tingkahnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Junmyeon melirik Minseok dan Jongin. Mata Jongin meminta penjelasan atas kepergian mereka semalaman meninggalkannya di dalam kondisi demam. Setelah mereka pulang kerumah Jongin terus masuk ke kamar Junmyeon menolak untuk keluar sebelum hyung pertamanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

“ Apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan jawabanku?.” Tanya Jongin

“ Hmm baiklah. Jadi begini Jongin-ah, dahulu berapa puluh tahun sebelum kau lahir. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun.” Junmyeon berbicara hati hati memilih kata. Minseok duduk di sofa kamar Junmyeon membiarkan kakak iparnya menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

“ Kau mengenalnya?.”

“ Yaa sepertinya.”

“ Lalu?.”

“ Lalu ada beberapa hal yang harus tidak dibicarakan. Yang jelas semalam kami tidak berkelahi atau apapun itu.”

“ Dan Minseok hyung?.” Tanya Jongin

“ Aku hanya terjebak.” Jawab Minseok sama sekali tidak membantu.

“ Kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?.” Tanya Jongin kepada Junmyeon curiga.

“ Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Ya seperti itulah.”

“ Adik?.”

Minseok mendengus. Jongin yakin kedua hyungnya ini memiliki rahasia. Sehun bukanlah seorang yang biasa. Dia adalah raja. 

“ Dan apa kau mau menjelaskan bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tidur di dalam tenda mu? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seagresif itu.” Junmyeon tertawa.

“ Dia datang karena kita tidak mengambil penghangat ruangan dan melihatku sendirian dalam kondisi setengah mati karena kedua hyungnya pergi reuni.”

“ Yang terpenting kau tidak apa apa dan Sehun bukan penyebab sakitmu.”

“ Tapi kau tahu demam ku bukan karena cuaca ataupun kecapekan seperti manusia.”

“ Kami hanya bisa menduga Jongin. Namun saat ini Junmyeon dan aku bisa memastikan kau aman.”

Jongin tidak berbicara lagi. Ia tahu ia hanya anak anak disini. Mereka berdua telah hidup ratusan tahun di depannya. Mungkin ada baiknya saat ini menggantungkan kepercayaannya dengan kedua hyungnya.

“ Jongdae pulang besok.”

“ Kenapa dia pulang?.” Jongin bertanya cepat.

“ Bukannya disini keluarganya? Dan aku pasangannya tentu dia akan pulang.” Minseok memasang wajah cemberut.

“ Ah tentu.” Jongin tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Minseok namun Jongin tahu sebenarnya hyung nya pulang bukan karena rindu atau apapun. Ia pulang karena musuh sudah dekat.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Cuaca di Rise Soon mendadak menjadi lembab dan basah. Anak anak berlari secepat mungkin dengan payung mereka agar tidak basah dari hujan yang terus turun dari malam. Kyungsoo melepaskan plastik pembungkus sepatu nya. Memeriksa apakah tas nya basah atau tidak sebelum Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang menggelegar mengagetkannya.

“ Kyung! Kau tahu Kyung! Sehun pindah!.”

“ Baekhyun! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot. Apa Sehun pindah? Bagaimana bisa dia pindah sekolah lagi? Ini belum sebulan dia disini.”

“ Tidak! Dia tidak pindah sekolah.”

“ Lalu?.”

“ Dia pindah kelas. Sekarang dia sekelas denganmu!.”

“ Apa?!.”

“ Aku tidak tahu apa istimewa kelasmu itu sehingga semua anak baru dan terkenal masuk disana! Sedangkan di kelasku hanya ada Chanyeol si jerapah itu.”

“ Pasti kepala sekolah bermain main dengan uang lagi. Apa Sehun menyenangkan?.”

“ Dia lelaki yang pendiam dan sopan.” Jawab Baekhyun matanya mengarah ke atas mencoba mengingat hal hal yang dilakukan Sehun selama di kelas. Tidak banyak bahkan dia jarang bergerak.

“ Baiklah kalau begitu dia tidak akan merepotkan seperti Kim Jongin.”

“ Yak Kyungsoo. Andai saja aku bisa pindah kelas sesuai dengan keinginanku.”

“ Uang ayahmu bukan untuk itu! Sudah masuk ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Seperti yang sudah diduga kemunculan Sehun di kelas membuat ricuh. Anak anak perempuan yang belum berhenti kaget menerima trio Kim yang mempesona kini ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan Sehun. Laki laki itu tampak terlahir dengan banyak pesona. Satu satu nya yang sangat tidak menerima kedatangan Sehun di kelas adalah Junmyeon, yang langsung menolak ketika Sehun duduk di sebelahnya. Minseok tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Ia melanjutkan mencatat dengan tulisannya yang seperti bangsawan itu. Mata Jongin mengikuti Sehun, ia tahu laki laki itu pasti sudah tahu dialah yang termuda di antara Minseok dan Junmyeon. Ia lah Alpha yang di cari-cari. Namun Jongin merasa aneh. Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Perhatiannya jelas tertuju oleh Junmyeon yang memasang wajah ingin menendang Sehun dari dalam kelas.

“ Kau sudah sehat?.” Mata Jongin akhirnya beralih dari Sehun dan Junmyeon. Tampaknya sang President School itu kini mulai memperdulikan semua kesehatan seluruh murid.

“ Seperti yang kau lihat.” Jawab Jongin.

“ Baguslah. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita akan berkumpul dahulu untuk membahas pertandingan akhir basket. Dan karena kau juga masuk ke dalam panitia puncak acara maka kita akan membahas nya juga.”

“ Kalau aku tidak mau?.”

“ Kau pasti mau. Aku tahu kau orang yang bertanggung jawab.”

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang kesal karena seakan akan tersindir oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ Kami akan menunggu sampai rapat mu selesai.” Ucap Minseok 

“ Tidak pulanglah dahulu. Aku akan jalan saja nanti.”

“ Kau mulai terlihat sangat lokal.” Komen Junmyeon.

“ Aku hanya tidak mau kalian merasakan kebosananku. Aku tidak sabar tanggal itu muncul dan aku tidak perlu lagi bersekolah.”

“ Kim Jongin ayo ke ruangan rapat.”

Junmyeon menahan tawanya melihat namja mungil bermata bulat itu sukses membuat mulut Jongin terbuka lebar.

“ Kalian lihat? Dia sekarang bertingkah layaknya CEO perusahaan.”

“ Sudah sana pergi.”

“ Pulanglah jangan tunggu aku.”

Setelah Jongin berjalan mengikuti arah kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Minseok dan Junmyeon menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

“ Lihatlah dia sudah mulai memerintah kita. Ayo pulang sebelum hal buruk terjadi disini.”

“ Maksudmu Oh Sehun?.”

“ Minseok diamlah.”

“ Ah bukankah dia ‘adikmu’.” Minseok menekan perkataan adik kepada Junmyeon. Membuat lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

“ Tadinya. Sekarang bukan.”

“ Lalu? Crush?.”

“ Minseok! Ayo pulang Jongdae jangan jangan sudah berada dirumah.”

“ Haha kita tahu dia tidak mungkin langsung menuju rumah.”

“ Kau pasangannya kau yang mengenalnya dan dia memang tipe petualangan. Kemanapun dia akan kembali ke dirimu.”

“ Aku berharap seperti itu.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ Jadi apa ada ide lagi?.” Kyungsoo seperti biasa bersikap layaknya pemimpin di tengah rombongannya. Jongin sengaja duduk di sudut agar tidak terlihat menyatu di dalam kumpulan itu.

“ Aku berharap kita mempunyai sesuatu yang seru.” Ucap Baekhyun.

“ Apa itu? Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak ikut bergabung di rapat. Ia memiliki banyak ide.”

“ Maskot! Bukankah biasa di sekolah kota kota besar team basket selalu memiliki maskot sendiri?.”

“ Kenapa kita tidak tanya dengan anak yang jelas jelas dari kota besar?.” Seorang anak perempuan berkata dan melirik Jongin. Jongin tahu mereka memang menuju dirinya.

“ Ada apa.”

“ Maskot. Bagaimana pendapatmu?.”

“ Asal bukan aku di dalamnya.”

“ Bukan itu. Apa memang perlu maskot untuk pertandingan basket?.”

“ Jika kalian memilikinya. Dan biasanya juga sekolah di New York memiliki team  _ cheerleaders _ .” Ucap Jongin.

“ Sayangnya kau tidak berada di New York.” Ucap Kyungsoo

“ Kau tadi menanyakan pendapatku.” Balas Jongin.

“ Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?.”

“ Maskot mungkin seru. Kita bisa memesannya sekarang dan kurasa cukup waktunya.”

“ Iya setuju. Kita bisa gunakan buat image sekolah kita.”

“ Baiklah kalau yang lainnya setuju. Aku akan mengajukan ide ini ke kepala sekolah.”

Setelah rapat yang menurut Kim Jongin tidak penting itu selesai akhirnya masing masing anak di izinkan untuk pulang. Jongin tidak menyangka waktunya tersita hanya untuk badut sekolahan.

“ Kau jalan sendiri?.”

“ Hmm...”

“ Aku Baekhyun jika kau lupa.”

“ Ah ya.”

“ Tunggu sebentar. Kita bisa pulang ramai ramai.”

“ Aku tidak suka keramaian.”

“ Tapi pulang sekolah itu enaknya jalan ramai ramai. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang sekolah?.”

Jongin tidak peduli ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

“ Hei kenapa kau sombong sekali.”

“ Aku tidak suka banyak berbicara.”

“ Aku Cuma bertanya satu pertanyaan.” Bela Baekhyun

“ Tidur. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan tidur.”

“ Wah enak sekali.”

“ Memang apa yang kau lakukan lagi begitu pulang sekolah?.” Jongin melupakan keinginannya untuk mencuekkan Baekhyun karena penasaran apa lagi yang harus di lakukan anak anak muda di kota kecil ini selain pergi ke sekolah.

“ Kami harus kerja. Kalau aku mengurus kebun sawi keluarga. Chanyeol bekerja di pencucian mobil dan Kyungsoo bekerja bersama Hani noona.”

“ Apa yang dikerjakan nya?.”

“ Wah kau penasaran ya?.” Baekhyun menyenggol Jongin

“ Aku hanya tidak menduga dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengurusi hal lain.”

“ Dia menjual ice cream di cafe milik Hani Noona.”

“ Ice cream? Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki kelebihan selain memerintah orang.”

“ Kyungsoo sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dia tidak keras hanya disiplin dan tanggung jawab. Mungkin karena ia tulang punggung keluarganya.” Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

“ Lalu orangtua nya?.” Jongin mulai penasaran dengan apa yang di ceritakan Baekhyun.

“ Kau tidak tahu dia yatim piatu? Dan dia memiliki dua adik dibawahnya.”

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seorang ibu dan Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya bersama adik adik yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

“ Dulu aku juga sepertimu. Mengira Kyungsoo itu memuakkan. Namun semakin kau mengenalnya kau akan terpesona dengannya.” Lanjut Baekhyun

“ Itu kau bukan aku.”

“ Yaa jangan terlalu keras menapik nya. Hei itu Sheriff Park, ayah Chanyeol.”

“ Ayah Chanyeol seorang Sheriff?.” Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak di gubris Baekhyun yang sudah menunduk hormat di hadapan lelaki berbaju sheriff.

“ Siang Sheriff Park. Apa kau sedang berjaga di sekitar sini?.” Tanya Baekhyun sopan suara nya mendadak sedikit lebih halus dan bernada. Membuat Jongin mengerlingkan tatapan menjijikkan kepadanya.

“ Ah Baekhyunee kau baru pulang sekolah? Mana Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Hei siapa teman barumu ini?.”

“ Ah perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dia anak laki laki yang membeli tanah di bukit.”

“ Oh..” Sheriff Park menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

“ Jadi kau tinggal di bukit? Aku bahkan belum sempat ke rumahmu karena masih mengurusi masalah hewan buas.”

“ Apa semakin parah?.” Tanya Baekhyun cemas

“ Ya. Aku hanya tidak mau hewan itu mencelakai penduduk Rise Soon. Aku sedang mengajukan permintaan bantuan kepada pusat untuk mengirimkan tenaga penangkap hewan liar, namun walikota tidak juga memberikan tanda tangannya.”

“ Mungkin saja hewan buas itu hanya mengincar hewan kecil lainnya. Lagipula dia hanya muncul di malam hari kan?.” Tanya Jongin mencoba mencari tahu.

“ Aku juga pertama berfikiran seperti itu. Namun semua nya lenyap begitu aku menemukan beruang hutan yang tewas dengan luka sobekan. Beruang! Aku hanya menduga hewan buas itu sejenis T Rex.”

“ Bukankah sudah punah. Paman sudahlah jangan menakut nakutiku. Kau pasti disuruh ibu kan agar aku tidak malam malam datang ke rumahmu untuk bermain game.”

“ Tidak Baek. Aku senang kau datang kerumahku. Yang terpenting patuhi jam malam. Aku mungkin akan menambah jam malam menjadi mempercepatnya.”

“ Ah tidak asyik. Kau tahu jadwalku di kebun sawi sampai jam berapa.”

“ Tenanglah ku harap ini tidak akan lama. Dan Kim Jongin tolong beritahukan keluargamu untuk tidak keluar rumah setelah matahari terbenam. Kemungkinan hewan buas itu sudah semakin memasuki pekarangan kita.”

Jongin mengangguk dan membungkuk begitu Sheriff Park masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

“ Ah bagaimana bisa kota ini semakin membosankan.”

“ Kau menyukainya?.”

“ Apa? Menyukai siapa?.”

“ Kau menyukai sheriff itu?.”

“ Yaa kau ini bodoh atau apa. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Paman Park.”

“ Tapi sikap dan suaramu berubah begitu kau berjumpa nya.”

“ Itu namanya sopan santun tahu! Ah matahari terbenam tiga jam lagi dan aku bekerja di kebun sawi selama satu jam. Itu tidak akan cukup untuk bermain game di rumah Chanyeol.” Baekhyun berbicara sendiri dengan putus asa.

“ Tidak!.” Hampir saja Jongin menabrak Baekhyun yang tiba tiba berhenti.

“ Kyungsoo tidak tahu jam malam di percepat.” Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata melotot

“ Lalu?.”

“ Dia masih berada di sekolah sendiri untuk mendesain maskot dan ruangan pesta utama.”

“ Dia juga mendesain maskot?.” Jongin bukan bertanya melainkan merasa takjub dengan semua yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

“ Apa menurutmu Kyungsoo akan pulang sebelum tiga jam lagi?.”

“ Ya tentu. Dia kan pintar. Mungkin hanya setengah jam melakukan semuanya.” Ucap Jongin.

“ Aku harap begitu. Dia memang pintar. Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Seharusnya malam ini Jongin hanya duduk duduk di ruang keluarga dengan cerita Jongdae tentang Jerman ataupun Skotlandia. Namun ia malah sibuk memandang jendela melihat matahari yang semakin turun dan sinar menjadi gelap.

“ Kau ingat Isabelle, Junmyeon?.” Suara Jongdae terdengar di antara pengaruh alkohol di tangannya.

“ Ya si wanita inggris itu. Apa dia masih menanyaiku?.”

“ Haha tentu saja. Kemarin aku berjumpa dengannya dan ia masih berharap kepadamu walau sudah jelas jelas kau tidak menyukai jenisnya.”

“ Sudah jangan dibahas. Jonginnah apa kau masih mau berdiri di sana?.”

“ Kurasa dia akan melihat matahari terbenam sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas nanti.” Ucap Jongdae

“ Minseok Hyung. Berapa jam menurutmu yang di perlukan seseorang untuk mendesign sebuah badut dan ruangan?.” Jongin berharap mendapat jawaban dari Minseok mengingat dia satu satunya yang waras di ruangan itu dibanding kedua Hyung kandungnya.

“ Badut? Kau mau kami merayakan ultahmu dengan mengundang badut? Hahaha.” Junmyeon mulai mabuk.

“ Sepertinya di atas lima jam. Kau tahu bukan mendesain sesuatu itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kau mengerjakan lebih dari satu.” Jawab Minseok.

“ Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu.”

“ Kau mau kemana?!.” Minseok langsung berdiri diikuti Junmyeon yang sedikit tidak stabil.

“ Aku hanya keluar ke depan. Aku ingin memakan ice cream. Bisakah kalian izinkan aku keluar sendiri sebentar?.” Tanya Jongin hati hati.

“ Tapi ini sudah malam nanti kau....”

“ Minseok, sudahlah izinkan Jongin pergi sebentar. Kau dengar? Dia hanya ingin membeli ice cream nya. Pergilah dan bawa ponselmu. Hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu.” Ucap Jongdae

Jongin mengangguk langsung menyambar jaketnya sebelum Junmyeon merusak semuanya dengan larangan larangannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suasana malam di Rise Soon sedikit sunyi karena jam malam diadakan lebih cepat. Semua rumah tertutup rapat. Jongin mengendarai mobil Junmyeon sedikit lebih cepat. Ia mungkin hanya mengechek apakah Kyungsoo masih berada di sekolah kemudian langsung pulang. Lagipula sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan si president School yang menjengkelkan itu. Namun cerita Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo menjadi tulang punggung adik adiknya jelas membuat hati Jongin sedikit melunak kepadanya.

Cahaya sekolah masih bersinar terang. Jongin tidak tahu apakah sekolah itu memiliki penjaga atau tidak. Ia tidak melihat seorangpun disana. Jongin tidak langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia tetap di dalam mobilnya mencoba melihat situasi. Apapun yang membuat Rise Soon menerapkan jam malam adalah sesuatu yang di hindari dia paling tidak sampai berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Terlihat bayangan manusia semakin mendekat, membawa sesuatu di tangannya dan terlihat kepayahan. Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berharap manusia itu lah yang di carinya.

“ Hei!.”

“ Eh? Kim Jongin?. Mengapa kau ke sekolah malam malam?.” Kyungsoo muncul masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan membawa banyak barang ditangannya.

“ Sini kubawa.” Jongin mengambil barang barang dari tangan Kyungsoo. 

“ Masuk ke mobil.” Perintahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo masih diam di depan. Ia bingung mengapa mendadak Jongin berada di depan matanya.

“ Ayo masuk.”

“ Bagaimana kau tahu aku disekolah?.”

“ Sheriff Park memintaku menjemputmu karena jam malam diberlakukan lebih cepat. Mungkin ia tahu dari Chanyeol.”

“ Paman Park? Kau mengenalnya?.”

“ Aku bertemunya sekali. Kau masih tidak mau masuk?.” Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya menunggu Kyungsoo yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

“ Apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam di sekolah. Apa kau tidak memiliki kehidupan lain selain sekolah?.”

“ Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya karena besok aku memiliki rencana lain.”

“ Rencana untuk pertandingan?.”

“ Bukan. Adik ku ulang tahun. Aku ingin melakukan suatu hal seru dengannya besok. Jika aku tidak menyelesaikan semua hari ini maka besok aku tidak akan memiliki waktu bersama adikku.”

“ Hmm...”

“ Jongin.. terimakasih.”

“ Tidak perlu. Jangan pulang malam hari, kau tahu bukan hewan buas itu belum ditemukan.” Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terasa manis walau dingin. 

Braaak....

Jongin mengerem mobil nya mendadak begitu mendengar suara hantaman besar di atas mobil. 

“ A-apa itu?.” Kyungsoo tampak takut.

_ “ Kau disini.... Jika kau memang sang Alpha terpilih keluarlah dan lawan aku.” _

Suara bisikan terdengar di telinga Jongin. Ia tahu auranya pasti sedang terbuka karena tidak ada Minseok dan Junmyeon yang biasa menyamarkannya. 

“ Jongin! Apa sebaiknya kita tidak terus saja?.” Jalan yang mereka lalui memang jalan besar namun kanan kiri merupakan hutan.

_ Pengecut! Keluar dan lawan aku. _

“ Jongin...” Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin membuat lelaki itu kembali ke dalam kesadarannya di dalam mobil.

_ Kau tidak lebih baik dari semua hyung hyung mu. Bahkan salah satu Hyungmu membunuh ibu nya sendiri. Haha. _

“ Kyungsoo jangan keluar. Tetap di dalam sampai aku kembali! Jika aku tidak kembali selama 10 menit, ini ponselku hubungi nomor pertama itu nomor Minseok.”

“ Jongin!.” Sebelum Kyungsoo menyerukan penolakannya Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam gelapnya hutan di sisi kiri mereka. 

Kraaaaak Kraaaak

Suara malam yang tidak manusiawi mulai terdengar. Kyungsoo bingung mengapa Jongin malah memilih masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap daripada melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

“ Aaaaaa!!!!.”

Suara teriakan di dalam hutan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu suara Jongin ataupun orang lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang dan melupakan ponsel Jongin yang kini tergeletak di bawah, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Jongin pergi.

“ J-Jongin?! Jongin!!!!.” Kyungsoo semakin panik, suara suara hutan mendadak lebih sunyi dibanding tadi. 

Kraaak

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti suara seperti dahan yang patah dipijak oleh sesuatu yang bertenaga besar.

“ K-Kau... Sehun?. A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berdarah?.”

“ Kau sendirian?.” Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

“ T-tidak aku bersama Jongin.”

“ Tunjukkan aku dimana mobil Jongin. Aku akan mengangkatnya kesana.”

“ Mengangkatnya? Maksudmu? Astaga Jongin!.” Mendadak Kyungsoo lemas melihat kondisi Jongin yang lebih mengerikan daripada Sehun. Darah menghiasi wajah dan dadanya. Ada luka sayatan di dadanya.”

“ Apa yang menyerangnya?.”

“ Cepat tunjukkan kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum semuanya datang menyerang.”

Tidak perlu dua kali Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke depan disusul Sehun yang menggotong Jongin.

“ Biar aku yang mengemudi. Kau jaga Jongin di belakang.”

Mobil Jongin segera meluncur, Kyungsoo kini bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kondisi Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mendapat luka juga namun tidak separah Jongin. 

“ Apa dia baik baik saja?.”

Sehun tidak menjawab namun laju mobil membuat Kyungsoo sadar kondisi Jongin saat ini adalah kritis.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ JONGIN!.” Teriakan Minseok begitu melihat Jongin berlumuran darah membuat seisi rumah keluar. Kyungsoo melihat mata Junmyeon yang panik dan penuh tanya kepada Sehun dan satu lagi lelaki yang tidak di kenali nya tampak diam dan berhati-hati.

“ Kau?!.” 

“ Jongdae tenanglah, Sehun berada di pihak kita.” Ucap Junmyeon

“ Bagaimana kau tahu? Dia adalah Raja yang sudah ratusan tahun hidup Junmyeon!.”

“ Aku tahu karena dia mencintaiku! Dia rela mengikuti kita dan melepaskan tahtanya.”

Kyungsoo tampak seperti tidak dipedulikan disana. Ia tidak mengerti semua perkataan yang diucapkan di depan rumah Jongin.

“ Tenanglah. Ada manusia disini.” Ucap Sehun.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

“ Bagaimana jika kita meletakkan dia dulu ke dalam dan menyembuhkannya? Kurasa dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu.” Berusaha menahan tangisannya. Kyungsoo mendesak Sehun untuk terus membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah.

“ Letakkan dia di lantai.” Ucap Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin demi alasan apapun ia harus mengetahui lelaki itu hidup. Karena dialah Jongin datang ke sekolah dan membawanya pulang.

“ Siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Jongin?.” Lelaki yang tidak diketahui Kyungsoo mulai mengintrogasi Kyungsoo santai. Seakan akan meletakkan Jongin di lantai sesuai keinginan Junmyeon bisa langsung menyembuhkan lukanya.

“ Aku Kyungsoo. Aku satu sekolah dengan Jongin dan lainnya. Tadi Jongin menjemputku karena disuruh paman Park dia seorang Sheriff. Lalu ketika kami pulang di pertengahan jalan Jongin mendadak masuk ke dalam hutan. Kemudian aku berjumpa Sehun di dalam dan Jongin sudah seperti ini.”

“ Berapa?.” 

“ Aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaanmu.” Ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

“ Aku menanyai Sehun.”

“ Dua. Dan aku rasa sampai esok pagi kemungkinan akan ada puluhan kawanan yang datang. Mereka sudah mengetahui Jongin.”

“ Minseok bisa tolong antarkan Kyungsoo pulang?.”

“ Tapi Jongin.”

“ Jongin aman. Dia akan baik baik saja. Kau tidak perlu melapor kepada siapapun soal Jongin. Ayah kami akan datang besok dan dia akan mengurusnya.” 

Dengan tidak rela akhirnya Kyungsoo mengikuti Minseok untuk keluar rumah besar itu.

“ Apa dia akan benar baik baik saja?.”

“ Ya Junmyeon dan Jongdae sudah ahli mengurusi nya. Kau tenang saja.” Ucap Minseok tanpa ekspresi apapun.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suara tawa anak anak di pekarangan sekolah terasa riuh dan ramai. Semua anak seperti pagi lainnya sangat bahagia di sekolah. Disinilah mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman dan bermain. Chanyeol yang tampak mengganggu Baekhyun Hanya Kyungsoo yang diam pikirannya penuh.

“ Kyungsoo jangan melamun.”

“ Baek...”

“ Kenapa wajahmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?.”

“ Hmm entahlah.”

Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengira jika Jongin dan hyung-hyungnya tidak akan datang ke sekolah hari ini. Sehun juga tidak datang. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. Apa yang menyerang Jongin? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Siapa Jongin sebenarnya?. Hari di sekolah berjalan terasa lambat dan Kyungsoo semakin merasa sesuatu yang aneh di dirinya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan seorang Kim Jongin.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu, Jongin belum juga masuk ke sekolah. Sehun dan Junmyeon berada di sekolah hanya sebagai pelengkap. Tidak melakukan banyak hal seperti biasa dan langsung pulang begitu bell berbunyi. 

Teeeet.

Junmyeon segera menarik tas nya untuk keluar kelas. Sehun mengikuti nya dari belakang seakan menggantikan posisi Minseok selama ini. 

“ Tunggu!.” Kyungsoo menghadang Junmyeon. 

“ Kyung aku mau pulang sekolah.”

“ Tidak, aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini namun kalian tidak juga menjelaskan apapun tentang Jongin.”

“ Ada apa Jongin? Dia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ke sekolah bukannya kau tahu dan melihat surat dokter yang ku berikan ke wali kelas?.”

“ Tapi mengapa kalian tidak mengizinkanku untuk menjenguk nya? Dia diserang karena mengantarkanku pulang!.” Junmyeon segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo meminta nya untuk memelankan suaranya.

“ Kyung kau kan tahu bagaimana Jongin. Dia memang tidak suka bersosial.”

“ Aku menjenguknya atas dasar kemanusiaan. Kalian tidak punya alasan untuk melarangku. Lagipula kalian tidak melaporkan kejadian penyerangan ini ke sheriff, bukannya itu sesuatu yang berbahaya?.”

“ Ssttt... Baiklah baiklah apa maumu?.”

“ Aku mau menemui nya. Paling tidak aku tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.”

“ Hmm... Baiklah. Tapi tolong rahasiakan dari siapapun.”

“ Baik.” 

Perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin terasa lama. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang, Sehun kini yang seperti mengekor Junmyeon juga berada di dalam mobil menyupiri mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin memulai pertemanan dengan Jongin. Namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sedikit berbeda dengan ketiadaan Jongin.

“ Ayo masuk.” Begitu mobil berhenti di depan rumah minimalis berlatar kayu Junmyeon langsung mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera bertemu Jongin. Berharap Kyungsoo tidak penasaran lagi.

“ Kyungsoo, apa kau mau menjenguk Jongin?.” Minseok tampak sedikit berbeda dari dirinya saat di sekolah. Ia mengenakan baju kemeja yang terkesan dewasa tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Pikir Kyungsoo.

“ Ya. Apakah boleh?.”

“ Sebenarnya Jongin sedang menjalani karantina.”

“ Apa dia parah?.” 

“ Luka nya telah sembuh hanya saja dia harus melakukan ini semua.”

“ Aku hanya ingin berjumpa dengannya sebentar saja.” Pujuk Kyungsoo

“ Hmm baiklah.” Akhirnya Minseok pun mengalah, ia menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Jongin.

“ Dia di dalam masuklah.”

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Aroma wangi kayu dan mint memasuki hidung Kyungsoo. 

“ Kau datang?.”

“ Jongin... Aku memaksa Junmyeon dan Minseok untuk berjumpa dirimu.”

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Terlihat sehat walau sedikit pucat.

“ Apa kau masih sakit? Aku tahu aku orang yang menyebalkan, selalu membuatmu kesal maafkan aku.”

“ Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku tidak bertemu Sheriff Park dan dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjemputmu.”

“ Apa?.”

“ Aku tahu kau belum pulang karena Baekhyun bercerita kau masih mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu di sekolah dan aku hanya menduga kau masih disana.”

“ Untuk apa?.”

“ Kurasa alasan yang sama dengan kenapa kau memaksa datang kemari. Duduklah di sebelahku.”

Langkah Kyungsoo terasa ringan menuju ke arah Jongin. Ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

“ Besok acara puncak bukan?.” Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Ia bisa mencium bau manis milik Kyungsoo dan melihat jelas mata Kyungsoo yang bulat. Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya mencoba mencari jawaban atas kebingungan dirinya dari wajah Jongin.

“ Maaf jika aku tidak banyak membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya.”

“ Tidak apa aku tahu kau sedang tidak sehat.”

“ Aku akan datang kesekolah esok.”

“ Kau tidak perlu memaksakan keadaan. Kami bisa memaklumkan mengapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah.”

“ Kyung... Mungkin setelah itu aku akan susah untuk berjumpa denganmu lagi.”

“ Apa kau mau pindah lagi?.”

Sekali lagi Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Membuat hatinya terasa sedih. Ini aneh Jongin bukanlah teman lama untuk Kyungsoo, namun mengapa mengetahui ia akan kehilangan Jongin membuat matanya berair di depan laki laki itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suara MC sekolah menggelegar hingga di luar perkarangan sekolah. Acara puncak dengan pertandingan bakset terakhir merupakan acara yang ditunggu tunggu para murid di sekolahan. Park Chanyeol dan team nya sudah berada di lapangan basket di sambut dengan riuh teriakan semangat dari teman teman dan fans nya. Group lawan nya pun telah datang.

“ Kali ini ada yang tidak biasa! Mari kita sambut maskot sekolah kita! The Bear!!!.”

Maskot badut berkostum beruang masuk ke lapangan. Semua anak anak bertepuk tangan tidak menyangka sekolah kecil mereka kini memiliki maskot. Suara terompet dan drum dari drum band sekolah berbunyi semakin nyaring

“ Tidak! Jangan dekat! Jangan dekat!.” Kini fokus anak anak tidak lagi berada di maskot yang masih menari nari. Suara dari alunan drumband pun terhenti.

“ Chanyeol? Ada apa?.” Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak melihat rekannya yang seperti akan menggila.

“ Keluarkan badut itu! Keluarkan!.”

“ Chanyeol kendalikan dirimu! Memangnya badut itu salah apa?.” Baekhyun kini mendekati Chanyeol.

“ Apa? Itu maskot sekolah kita.” Ucap Kyungsoo

“ Kyung kumohon.”

“ Tapi maskot itu acara puncak kita Chanyeol.”

“ Pilih dia atau aku yang berada di lapangan ini.” Potong Chanyeol serius

Semua orang memiliki paranoia besar terhadap sesuatu dan kini seluruh sekolah kini semakin terdiam, para guru, murid hingga penjaga sekolah kini tahu Park Chanyeol takut dengan badut.

Tak ada yang tahu persis kejadian trauma apa yang melibatkan badut dalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Yang jelas kini maskot sekolah itu berada di depan pagar mencoba menghibur para penduduk yang kebetulan lewat depan sekolah.

Beruntung Chanyeol dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan memenangkan pertandingan bersama timnya. Acara puncak berjalan tanpa klimaks. Maskot masih berada di luar kepala sekolah menyerahkan piala tanpa didampingi maskot baru.

Sisa sisa pesta pertandingan dan kemenangan kini sedang di bereskan oleh Kyungsoo dan team. Baekhyun terus melirik Chanyeol dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa mengenal Chanyeol sejak bayi namun tidak mengetahui rekan nya memiliki phobia.

“ Kyung...”

“ Jongin? Kau datang.”

“ Maaf aku datang setelah acara selesai. Aku hanya ingin berjumpa denganmu sebentar.”

Begitu mata Kyungsoo mengarah ke Baekhyun ia langsung mengangguk maklum dan mengatakan akan membereskan semua ini hingga Kyungsoo bisa pergi berbicara dengan Jongin.

“ Ada apa?.”

“ Aku hanya ingin pamit denganmu. Setelah ini mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.”

“ Mengapa kau terus mengatakan hal yang membuatku menangis?.” Kyungsoo mulai menghapus air matanya.

“ Apakah aku menyebalkan sehingga kau tidak betah bersekolah disini?.”

Jongin menggeleng. “ Bukan karena itu. Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi. Berhati hatilah. Jangan keluar malam ini, aku sudah memberitahukan sheriff jika malam ini akan lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Jujur aku tidak menyangka kedatanganku membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kalian.”

“ Apakah yang menyerangmu itu bukan binatang?.”

Jongin menggeleng.

“ Apa kau dalam bahaya?.”

“ Orang yang di dekatku lah yang akan bahaya. Kyung, kau memang menyebalkan sejak kau memasuki ku ke dalam organisasi aku begitu membencimu. Namun kini kusadari, hanya kau lah yang dekat denganku setelah Minseok dan Junmyeon. Setidaknya kau memberikan aku pengalaman dan sesuatu yang akan ku ingat selama lamanya.”

“ Jongin.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?.”

Jongin mengangguk.

“ Berapa usiamu?.”

Senyum tipis tertera di wajah Jongin, ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti banyak menduga duga apa yang telah terjadi. 

“ Malam nanti tujuh belas.”

“ Benarkah?.”

“ Ya.”

Tanpa direncanakan tangan Jongin menyentuh pipi halus Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia harus terlambat menyadari perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya bukanlah sesuatu kebencian melainkan rasa ingin perhatian dari laki laki kecil ini.

“ Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi nanti.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Udara malam sedikit aneh, Setelah memeriksa pekerjaan rumah adik adiknya dan menidurkan mereka Kyungsoo membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya. Bulan terlihat bercahaya lebih terang dan berwarna sedikit keemasan.

“ Selamat ulang tahun Jonginnah...”

**18 tahun kemudian**

Lelaki kecil itu sibuk dengan aktivitas nya membersihkan kaca. Tampak etalase tersusun aneka ragam kue dan meja kasir yang rapi. 

“ Hyung aku pulang!.”

“ Haneul mengapa kau mampir kesini? Pulang kerumah tukar bajumu.”

“ Hyung aku baru saja tiba dari kota sudah hampir setahun setengah aku kuliah disana namun kau malah menyuruhku pulang dulu sebelum melihat toko kue hyungku ini?.”

“ Kami belum buka. Apa kau tidak capek?.”

“ Tidak. Aku memang ingin kesini untuk membantumu. Nanti aku akan menjemput Hwan di sekolah.”

“ Dia tidak akan suka. Reputasinya sebagai president school akan tercoreng jika orang tahu bagaimana kau memanjakannya.”

“ Hyung kue mu sangat enak dan laris mengapa kau tidak ingin membukanya di kota saja?.”

“ Dan meninggalkan Rise Soon?.”

“ Apa salahnya. Baekhyun hyung sudah menjadi penyanyi di kota dan Chanyeol hyung menjadi pelatih basket di sekolah internasional di kota. Hanya kau saja yang masih disini.”

“ Aku sedang menunggu seseorang Haneul. Jika aku pergi bagaimana orang itu akan mencariku.”

“ Siapa Hyung? Apa dia pacarmu dulu?.”

Kyungsoo menggeleng. 

“ Dia adalah orang yang tidak ingin ku lupakan. Sudah pasang ucapan open di depan pintu dan bantu aku menjaga di kasir. Hari ini Seo tidak datang kerja.”

“ Ah baiklah.”

Dalam sepuluh menit sejak toko kue dibuka pelanggan sudah banyak masuk dan membeli. Mereka tidak bosan bosannya memakan kue buatan Kyungsoo yang enak dan tidak terlalu mahal. Kyungsoo memang sengaja berjualan tidak mengambil untung besar. 

“ Pesananmu dua cheese cake dan satu lemon cake.”

“ Aku menginginkan kue coklat juga.”

“ Maaf kue coklat kami sudah habis. Namun jika kau mau bisa pesan untuk besok.”

“ Baik aku mau sepuluh untuk besok.”

“ Sepuluh? Sebentar ya. Hyung! Apa besok kau akan membuat kue coklat banyak?.”

“ Aku hanya membuat masing masing lima untuk kue.”

“ Tapi ada yang ingin beli sepuluh.”

“ Sepuluh?.”

“ Tidak aku tidak kuat membuat banyak banyak. Nanti kue lain jadi terganggu pekerjaannya.”

“ Bisakah kau sendiri yang berbicara padanya?. Aku bingung mau mengatakannya hyung.”

“ Hmm kau memang tidak profesional.” Haneul tertawa mendengar Hyung berbicara. Dan mengikuti Hyungnya menuju ke depan.

“ Maaf tuan. Setiap roti aku hanya sanggup membuatnya lima. Apa kau ingin mengganti lima nya dengan kue jenis lainnya?.”

Si pelanggan yang memandang ke arah luar seketika membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

“ J-Jongin.” Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa selain warna mata Jongin yang semula berwarna coklat kini berwarna hazel bercampur emas. Ia tampak lebih mempesona. Tidak sesuai dengan usia yang seharusnya sudah tiga puluh lima sama seperti Kyungsoo. 

“ Besok aku akan berulang tahun aku ingin membagikan kue coklat untuk anak anak di jalanan. Apa kau memiliki rekomendasi lain selain kue coklat?.”

“ Bagaimana jika kue buah? Anak anak juga menyukainya.”

“ Baik lima untuk kue buah dan lima untuk kue coklat.”

“ Ulang tahunmu yang ke?.”

“ Tujuh belas.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tahu mengapa laki laki ini pergi. 

“ Baiklah. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Kuharap berjumpa terus denganmu dan mengucapkan itu terus setiap tahunnya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana Jongin masih berada di usianya delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo juga tidak peduli sampai usia berapa ia dapat berjumpa Jongin. Yang ia tahu laki laki ini kembali untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**[end]**


End file.
